La vida en South Park
by GothicBeastGirl
Summary: Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Eric están en una edad difícil y tienen su propio modo de ver la vida. Una serie de acontecimientos les hará vivir nuevas experiencias, aventuras, desdichas y romances. Todo esto, vivido en South Park, parece hacerse más grande porque nadie posee intimidad y son como "una gran familia". ¿Podrán los chicos superar sus diferencias a pesar de la palabrería ajena?
1. La vida (Kenny)

**La vida en South Park**

_Capítulo 1 - Kenneth _"Kenny"_ McCormick_

Ah, la vida. Que corto y caprichoso es ese regalo. ¿Podía llamar regalo a la vida? La vida le había tratado como el culo, siendo sinceros. La vida era para él como la de una mosca. La ves, y ya sea a zapatillazos, con veneno, a guantazos o con diversos objetos arrojadizos, la aplastas y la olvidas. Así era su día a día, cada jornada una muerte distinta, hasta la más extravagante. Para su desgracia, cada vez que un nuevo amanecer surgía, él estaba allí, como si nada hubiese pasado, dispuesto a "vivir" la interminable aventura de morir a diario. Y que irónico, pues nada más nacer ya comenzamos a morir, pero él... él no. Él nació para morir al instante, y así cada día de su larga existencia. Y apenas había vivido, si así se podía llamar al corto periodo de años que llevaba habitando en el planeta.

Un joven rubio, de unos dieciséis años, estaba repantigado en lo que él llamaba cama, mirando al techo, a la nada. Divagaba sobre la vida, la muerte; lo unidos que estos dos conceptos iban, sobre todo para él. Dos preciosos ojos azules viraron hacia la puerta de su dormitorio cuando alguien la golpeó. La voz de su madre sonó ahogada por los muros de la casa.

-¡Kenny! ¡Kyle ha venido a buscarte!

No dijo nada. Solo volvió a posar los ojos en el techo un minuto más, mientras reunía fuerzas para incorporarse. Que hastiado estaba de vivir en aquel pueblucho, donde todas las cosas emocionantes le pasaban únicamente a sus amigos, mientras él moría antes de ver el final de cada nueva aventura, sin que apenas nadie reparara más de dos minutos en su fallecimiento. Apenas hablaba, y el hecho de que no se le entendiese no tenía nada que ver, simplemente no tenía nada que añadir. Quizá eso hacía que tuvieran más facilidad para desprenderse de su persona, como si fuese totalmente innecesario. Si quisiera que alguien entendiera mejor lo que decía destaparía sus labios para hablar.

Kenny acostumbraba a llevar un chaquetón naranja con capucha, la cual le impedía sonar comprensible ante los demás. A veces no entendía por qué cojones la llevaba, si simplemente no hacía tanto frío como para ir tan cubierto. Había niños que ni llevaban gorro, y vivían en South Park. Este pueblo de Colorado está nevado todo el santísimo año, incluyendo el verano. Kenny entendía que no tenía más ropa que esa, y que era pobre, y de ahí su desnutrición. Por eso entendía que su madre lo llevase bien abrigado, pero lo de ir tapado hasta las cejas, literalmente, a veces era un marrón.

Kenny se levantó de la cama, abrochó la cremallera de su nueva chaqueta naranja sobre su camiseta de tirantes blanca. Sí, se iba a morir de frío. Estaba delgado y apenas llevaba ropa, pero estaba tan agobiado de ir en su niñez tan sobre protegido que deseaba poder vestir como quisiera ahora que ya era mayor. Alguien golpeó de nuevo la puerta. Kenny siguió sin contestar, pues si era alguien de su familia entraría igualmente sin necesidad de permiso. Ni siquiera sabía para que llamaba nadie. O para que tenía puerta.

-¿Kenny...?-La voz de Kyle sonó desde la puerta, cuando este asomó la cabeza por una rendija, a modo de disculpa por irrumpir sin permiso.-Tu madre me dijo que subiese a ver como lo llevabas...-Se excusó.

-No te preocupes. Pasa.-Invitó el rubio, mirando con indiferencia al chico pelirrojo, también vestido de naranja. Se quitó el gorro verde, que hacía juego con sus ojos esmeralda, y se sentó en la cama, casi al borde. Kenny le daba la espalda. Aún asi intuyó los movimientos de su amigo.-Puedes sentarte bien, Kyle. Mi cama no muerde, ni está infectada.-Aseguró.

-No es eso, Kenny. ¡No soy Cartman!-Respondió el pelirrojo de pelo afro.-Sabes que me da reparo ocupar dormitorios ajenos.

Kyle respetaba mucho la intimidad de los demás, y eso era algo que Kenny agradecía, ya que nadie tenía nunca ese detalle con él. Daba la sensación de que un pobre no podía tener intimidad, como si no pudiera pagarla. Kenny se sentó junto al judío en la cama para atarse los cordones de sus botas. Mientras, Kyle observaba su gorro, con total indiferencia.

-¿A que has venido?-Preguntó finalmente el rubio, rompiendo el silencio. Estaban perdiendo el tiempo y sentía que en cada segundo se le escapaba la vida. ¡Ah, la vida! Como odiaba a esa puta tan cara e ingrata. Kyle lo miró, como si estuviera pensando una buena respuesta.

-Mhhh... Solo he venido por si te apetecía salir a hacer algo.-Soltó.

Kenny observó por la ventana. Hacía buen día. Miró la vieja tele del salón, que ahora habitaba en su cuarto. Pensó que igual ponían algo bueno y merecía la pena quedarse en casa. Revisó la desvencijada estantería, pensando en leer alguno de esos libros que apenas había hojeado alguna vez. Sintió su talón apoyado en algo duro bajo su cama. Era una preciosa caja de cartón llena de las más eróticas y sucias revistas porno que habían ido cayendo en sus manos desde que tenía nueve años. Sonrió de medio lado, pensando que, definitivamente, el mejor plan de todos era quedarse en casa y matarse a pajas como solía hacer desde que alcanzó la pubertad, y si le daba tiempo antes de morir.

-No tengo dinero para ir al cine. No tengo dinero para ir al parque de atracciones. No tengo dinero para ir de cañas. No tengo dinero para ir de compras. Y no, no tengo dinero para ir de putas.-Añadió, dejando claro que todas aquellas cosas que los demás, como Kyle, podían permitirse una o dos veces a la semana, él no podía hacerlas. Kyle lo miró, casi comprendiendo su bochorno y sus pocas ganas de salir de casa.

-Te propongo un trato. Salimos a dar una vuelta. Pasear es gratis. Si nos apetece comer o beber algo, ir al cine o al parque de atracciones, yo lo pago. Pero solo por esta vez. Si nada te convence, podemos volver y jugar a videojuegos.-Propuso el otro. ¡Como se notaba que los pelirrojos solían ser los listos del grupo!

-Kyle...-comenzó Kenny. Vio la ilusión en sus ojos, la necesidad de pasar un rato en compañía, entre amigos, y no pudo negarse. Le dio una sola oportunidad. Kenny podía ser muy indiferente, pasota, hasta un capullo incluso, pero tenía sentimientos. Era demasiado bueno con aquellos que lo merecían y Kyle era el que más sensibilidad había demostrado siempre.-Está bien.-Dijo, tratando de no sonar resignado.

Se levantó del colchón, ante la aún estupefacta mirada de Kyle. Abrió la puerta y se volvió a mirarlo. Ambos esperaron algo. Kenny le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, animándolo a levantarse y salir. Cuando vio que no se movía se desesperó.

-¡Vamos! No voy a irme yo solo de mi casa.-Espetó. Kyle se levantó y se acercó a él.

-Esperaba que al levantarme te rieras de mi por creer que íbamos a salir, o que me dejaras pasar delante para cerrarme la puerta en las narices.-Confesó.

-¿Quien crees que soy? ¿Cartman?

Ambos rieron, y cuando Kyle salió por la puerta, Kenny la cerró tras él. Segundos después la abrió para salir, y reírse de la cara de susto del judío. Salieron a la calle y se encaminaron sin rumbo fijo por la acera, el uno junto al otro. Kyle inició una conversación sobre el tiempo, poco interesante. No comentaron mucho más que el hecho de que hacía frío y de que, bueno, estaba todo nevado.

-¡Chst!-Chistó el del chaquetón naranja. Kyle se había adelantado un par de pasos y seguía fijándose en sus pies, de manera que no percibió que Kenny había parado unos pasos por detrás. Este le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, hacia un lado. Estaban frente a la casa de Stan. Kyle miró a la carretera, tras apartar la mirada de la casa. Su rostro parecía ligeramente contrariado. Frunció levemente los labios y el entrecejo. Kenny no lo pasó por alto y retomó el camino, ignorando la casa de Stanley. Kyle lo siguió.

-Lo siento, creía que iríamos a por Stan.-Se disculpó.

-No te preocupes. No voy a ser yo quien disuelva el grupo. De todas maneras Stan no está en casa. Me pareció oír que se iba a ver a Cartman. O eso dijo el gordo ayer.-Comentó.

Kenny había sido tan insensible de olvidar que Stan y Kyle lo habían dejado hacía unos meses. ¿El motivo? No se sabía con certeza. Creía que recordar que habían terceras personas, o algo por el estilo. Él tampoco solía meterse en estos asuntos, y no iba a empezar ahora. Pero su amigo necesitaba a alguien con quien desahogarse, obviamente. No iba a hablar con Cartman, porque no se llevaban muy bien. Y este estaría de parte de Stan, desde luego. Así que Kenny era, de alguna manera, el único apoyo de Kyle. Kenny debía sacar el tema, pero... ¿Cómo hacerlo? No podía arriesgarse a volver a tocar la fibra sensible de su amigo. Tampoco quería montar un numerito en la calle, o parecer un cotilla.

Le dio vueltas al coco un buen rato, hasta que decidió sentarse en un banco del parque, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y los ojos cerrados. Kyle se había vuelto a adelantar, y giró medio cuerpo para mirar al rubio. El de ojos azules, ahora cerrados, no parecía querer atarse los cordones, o descansar. Simplemente parecía mortalmente aburrido, con pocas ganas de colaborar y deseoso de largarse a casa. Kyle giró el cuerpo entero y esperó. Se frotó el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha, algo incómodo, y se decidió a hablar.

-¿Quieres...?-carraspeó.-¿Quieres volverte a casa?-Inquirió. Su acompañante abrió un ojo y lo dirigió hacia Kyle.

-Si te soy sincero, Kyle-volvió a cerrar los ojos,- me aburro. Llevamos horas caminando y no hemos encontrado nada que hacer ni a donde ir. Te propondría hacer algo en mi casa, pero...

-No hace falta, estaré bien solo...-Comenzó el otro.

-¡Que coñazo ir ahora hasta mi casa! Además, estarán mis padres dando por culo, y no tengo mucho que ofrecerte. Pero ya que has hecho el bendito esfuerzo de venir a sacarme de ese antro...-La mirada de Kyle reflejaba su estupefacción, y con el ojo derecho abierto Kenny lo percibió. ¡Y le encantó! Sonrió levemente. Era tan fácil sorprender a Kyle...-Vayamos a tu casa que está más cerca.-Animó.

Retiró las manos de los bolsillos anaranjados y las puso sobre sus rodillas. Se levantó del banco y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa del pelirrojo, que lo siguió primero con la vista y luego al trote para alcanzarlo.

-Pero Kenny...-Empezó. Quería entender que estaba pasando. Kenny hubiera dado media vuelta, se hubiera marchado a casa. O se hubiese empezado a quejar y se hubiese ido a buscar otro plan. No entendía que estaba pasando.

-Mira, hoy estoy generoso, y voy a prestarte mi agradable compañía. Me apetece pasar el día fuera de casa, con amigos, y no voy a dejarte tirado. Hoy no.-Apuntó.-Habías dicho que si no encontrábamos nada que hacer volveríamos a casa y jugaríamos a videojuegos, pero yo no tengo juegos a los que podamos jugar juntos, ni puedo jugar online, no tengo wifi.-Explicó.-Así que invitas tu a una partida del Black Ops.-Y dio por zanjado el asunto. Kyle sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Kenny era una incomprensible fuente de recursos y sorpresas.

Kyle abrió la puerta de su casa, se limpió las botas de nieve y suciedad en el felpudo de los Broflovski e invitó a pasar a Kenny. Este lo imitó y se introdujo en la morada de su colega pelirrojo. Se retiró la capucha y dejó ver el pelo rubio relucir a la luz de las lámparas de la casa. No se movió. Tenía confianza con sus amigos, pero se sentía tan cohibido en casas ajenas en las que la economía estaba en la media americana que se comportaba como si fuera la primera vez que entraba a casa de un conocido.

-Vamos, Kenny. No es la primera vez que vienes a mi casa.-Aclaró Kyle. Se quitó el gorro verde y se dispuso a subir a su habitación. La voz de Sheila Broflovski sonó en la habitación contigua.

-¿Eres tu, Kyle?-Preguntó, entrando en la estancia.-¡Ah, hola Kenny!-Saludó ella.

-Hola, señora Broflovski.-Devolvió el saludo. Se fijó en que algunas canas plateadas ya habían aparecido en su alto moño para adornar su cabello pelirrojo, que había heredado Kyle.

-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?-Ofreció la mujer, después de dar un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

-Agradezco la invitación, pero no se moleste. Volveré a mi casa...

-No seas tonto.-Interrumpió ella.-No es molestia. Además, así podrás quedarte a dormir. Ahí fuera hace mucho frío y tu estás muy delgado, hijo. Casi más que mi Kyle.

-Señora Broflovski, de verdad... No quiero ser una molestia. Y no podría quedarme a dormir. No tengo ropa para cambiarme, ni un pijama...

-Insisto. Kyle te prestará algo de ropa. Eres un poco más bajo, pero te estará bien. Ya se la devolverás cuando quieras. A veces Stan se ponía algo de Kyle, pero hace tiempo que no pasa por aquí. Deberías invitar...

-¡Mamá!-Se quejó Kyle.-Ya te dije que no quería saber nada de Stan.-Advirtió el otro chico.

-Está bien, está bien.-Se retiró a la cocina.-Pasarlo bien.-Kyle negó con la cabeza. Parecía molesto por la mención del moreno en su casa. Kenny lo siguió escaleras arriba y por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio.

Las paredes mantenían el color verde que Kenny recordaba, pero los juguetes ya no estaban en la estancia, habían sido sustituidos por una televisión, una consola, una estantería con discos y libros y un escritorio. Los antiguos posters de chinpokomon y Terrance y Phillip habían sido reemplazados por unos de grupos de rock y un tablón de corcho con diversas cosas colgadas.

Kyle dejó su gorro sobre el escritorio y Kenny cerró la puerta tras él. Kyle encendió la tele, y aún parecía enfadado, así que el rubio no abrió la boca. Se dirigió al tablón y miró el horario de instituto de Kyle, unas entradas a un partido de fútbol americano y un post-it que decía: "trabajo de historia para el día 13". Kenny había olvidado eso, quizá se pusiera a hacer dicho trabajo... Algún día. Observó entonces que, en la esquina superior del tablón había una foto de Stan, Kyle, Cartman y él mismo a la edad de diez años. Al lado había una en la que solo aparecían Stan y Kyle, con unos doce años. Debajo se reconocía perfectamente la caligrafía de Marsh, que había escrito con rotulador: "Mejores Amigos".

Kenny se volvió hacía el pelirrojo. Este se había desabrochado la chaqueta y se había sentado a los pies de la cama, inclinado hacia adelante para encender la consola y poner un videojuego. El rubio se acercó y vio en la expresión de su amigo que ya estaba más calmado. Con ese poco tacto que caracteriza a nuestro ya conocido chico de naranja, abordó el tema que deseaba tocar para apoyar a Kyle en un momento de necesidad, aunque muy a su manera.

-Parece que tu madre no sabe lo tuyo con Stan.-Soltó, con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-¡¿Qué?!-Preguntó Kyle, mirándolo de frente con el ceño fruncido.

-Que no sabe que estuviste con Stan, y por lo tanto no entiende porque ahora no quieres verlo.-Explicó.

-¿Como le explicarías a tu madre judía que eres...? Ya sabes...

-¿Gay?-Rió el rubio.

-¡Si! Mis padres son conservadores.-Apuntó el otro.

-Bueno, solo era una pregunta.-Dijo a modo de disculpa el rubio, mostrando sendas palmas de las manos en señal de paz. Se sentó a los pies de la cama del judío, al lado de este. Kyle se quitó las botas y, cogiendo un mando se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre el colchón, un palmo alejado del borde.

Kenny se quitó las ajadas zapatillas y escondió rápidamente sus calcetines agujereados bajo sus piernas, cogiendo el mando número dos.

-¿Preparado para perder?-Kye había dibujado una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, mientras elegía un personaje. Kenny no supo si dijo aquello a modo de venganza o de disculpa, pero aceptó el desafío y se dispuso a coger un buen personaje. Iba a enfrentarse a Kyle en una batalla virtual.

Puesto que Kenny no disponía de poder económico suficiente para comprar buenos videojuegos y mucho menos los más nuevos, aún debía aprender a manejarlo, aunque tenía los conocimientos básicos. Kyle aprovechó su desventaja para hacerle unos cuantos combos de ataque al rubio, que intentaba probar suerte con los botones. Entre risas y piques, Kenny puso el juego en pausa y miró a Kyle, que se reía de su inexperiencia.

-No puedes aprovecharte así de mi, Kyle.-Reprochó Kenny.-O me enseñas algunos movimientos primero, o te limitas a jugar a mi nivel.-Pidió.

-Kenny no sabe jugar.-Canturreó. Kyle sonrió burlonamente ante la ventaja más que obvia que tenía sobre el rubio, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba tirada sobre la cama.

-Porque no tengo este juego. En menos que canta un gallo estaré dándote una paliza.

-¿Ah, si?-Inquirió el pelirrojo. Kenny reanudó la partida, mirando de reojo algunos de los movimientos de Kyle para copiarlos y realizar combos. La vida de Kyle empezó a disminuir cuando Kenny consiguió cubrir sus golpes y devolverle los ataques.

-Dime, Kyle. ¿Por qué lo dejaste con Stan?

-¿Que?-La cara de estupefacción de Kyle no tenía desperdicio. Quizá Kenny debía haber tenido más tacto con esa pregunta. No hubo tiempo de explicaciones, enfados o reproches. La voz de la madre de Kyle los llamaba a cenar.-Después de cenar te vas.-Ordenó Kyle, apuntando a su amigo con un dedo.

-Lo siento, Kyle. Yo...-Intentó excusarse Kenny, sin éxito, siguiéndolo hacia el comedor.

-Hola, Kenny. Bueno, chicos. Tenéis filetes rusos con puré de patatas en la mesa.-Dijo el señor Broflovski al pie de la escalera.

-¿Vais a algún sitio?-Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Tu madre y yo vamos a cenar fuera por nuestro aniversario.-Explicó.

-¡Oh, cierto!

-Dile a tu madre que la espero en el coche.-Dicho esto, el padre de Kyle salió por la puerta, dejando un incómodo silencio entre ambos jóvenes. La madre de Kyle se estaba poniendo uno de sus pendientes nuevos cuando apareció ante ellos.

-Kyle, sé bueno. Ya sabes que pase lo que pase puedes llamarnos...

-Sí, mamá. Y nada de acostarse a las tantas.-Recitó, algo resignado, como si escuchase esas palabras cada noche.

-Muy bien. Buenas noches, chicos.

-Buenas noches, señora Broflovski.-Se despidió Kenny. Justo en ese momento, Ike, el hermano pequeño de Kyle, llevaba su plato de comida hacia el salón. Era un chico de unos diez u once años.

-¿Que tal, Ike?-Preguntó Kenny.

-Hola, Kenny. ¿Está bien Karen?-Preguntó.-Hace dias que no viene a clase.

-Ah, sí. Resfriado común. ¿Estás en su clase?-Se extrañó Kenny.

-No, ella es unos años mayor. Pero nos vemos todos los días en los recreos y hace unos días que no viene.

-Pásate por casa cuando quieras.-Invitó el rubio con despreocupación.

-¿Yo solo?-El joven canadiense parecía apurado. Se sonrojó levemente.

-Bueno, puedes acercarte con Kyle cuando venga.-Propuso. El moreno afirmó y se fue hacia el salón.-¿No cena con nosotros?

-Irá a ver Terrance y Phillip. Normalmente no le dejan verlo mientras cenamos y tiene que verlo en diferido. Pero hoy se saltará las normas.

-Pues guay.-No añadió nada más. Bajó un escalón más y saltó los dos últimos. Kyle lo siguió hacia el comedor, donde se sentaron uno frente al otro. A pesar de que Kenny había roto el silencio un par de minutos atrás, la conversación ya no siguió. Mientras el invitado devoraba su filete con ansia, Kyle lo pinchaba de vez en cuando sin mucho apetito y removía el puré con el tenedor.

Kenny levantó la mirada y lo vio pensativo. Sabía porqué estaba así, pero no quería sacar el tema de nuevo. No estaba dispuesto a joder más a Kyle cuando lo que quería era ayudar. Ya lo había invitado a marcharse después de cenar, y desde luego no quería que lo volviera hacer.

-¿Te vas a comer eso?-Preguntó, para así captar su atención.

-¿Eh?

-Sé que no he sido muy delicado, pero quería que vieras que puedes confiar en mi y hablar del tema. Y sé que si no comes es porque le estás dando vueltas a la pregunta.

-Pff...-Soltó Kyle, mirando a otro punto del comedor algo ruborizado. Kenny enarcó una ceja y mantuvo los ojos clavados en Kyle.-Vale, sí. Es por tu culpa.-Dijo, y comenzó a trocear el filete.

-Lo siento, Kyle. Si no quieres hablar de ello dímelo y lo dejo.-Pidió.

-¡Pues no quiero hablar de ello!-Afirmó. A medida que se iba enfureciendo, conforme le daba explicaciones al otro del porqué no quería hablar de Stanley, iba comiéndose el filete hasta que no quedó nada más que el puré. Kenny sonrió.-¡¿Qué?!

-Nada.-Mantuvo su sonrisa.-Solo que he conseguido que comas.-Señaló el plato con los ojos y Kyle quedó sorprendido.-Ahora el puré.-Casi ordenó Kenny, de broma. Le sacó una sonrisa al pelirrojo. Cuando ambos acabaron su plato, Kenny ayudó a quitar la mesa, e incluso puso el lavavajillas. Kyle lo dejó allí, entusiasmado con el aparato que limpiaba los platos.

Cuando terminó con toda la vajilla que habían usado, salió y esperó a Kyle, que salía del salón, dándole la espalda. Kenny estaba junto a la escalera, apoyado con desinterés en la barandilla.

-¿Y bien?

-Juguemos unas partidas más y te vas.-Se siguió reafirmando el primero.

Estando los dos sentados sobre la cama de nuevo, jugando ahora al prometido Black Ops, el reloj comenzó a avanzar para ambos de una manera desorbitada. Casi sin darse cuenta eran ya las doce y Kenny se había desprendido también de su chaqueta naranja con capucha y ahora solo llevaba una camiseta blanca de tirantes, bastante desteñida.

-Kenny...-Llamó Kyle, casi en un susurro. Este estaba con los ojos fijos en la pantalla, pulsando botones casi al azar, con la lengua fuera en un gesto de concentración.

-¿Sí?

-Kenny.-Volvió a llamar Kyle.-Escúchame, Kenny.

-Te estoy oyendo.-Oír no es lo mismo que escuchar. Kenny simplemente o quería que Kyle pensara que era un interesado en los problemas ajenos.

-Stan y yo rompimos porque...-empezó él, con la mirada gacha. Kenny se volvió a mirarlo, algo sorprendido por el repentino cambio de parecer de Kyle. Detuvo la partida y demostró a Kyle que estaba dispuesto a escucharlo ahora que él estaba dispuesto a hablar.-Yo creía que él me engañaba y él creía que yo le engañaba.

-No lo entiendo.-Tuvo miedo de hablar, pero al ver que el otro no seguía, interfirió. Esperaba que Kyle le explicase aquello de "creía". Y el porqué. Quizá lo estuviese asimilando aún.

-Pues que se corrió la voz de que Stan me estaba poniendo los cuernos y cuando me enteré estuve pasándolo fatal cada vez que nos veíamos. Le dije que era un cabronazo, que no tenía porqué jugar a dos bandas y que exigía una explicación. Él me pregunto que de qué hablaba, que estaba mal de la cabeza y que lo dejara en paz.-Kenny asintió.-Dos días después, me llamó diciendo que era un hijo de puta, que muy bonito el numerito que había montado, que ya me valía echarle a él la culpa de algo que había hecho yo. Que era yo quien se los estaba poniendo. No entendía de que estaba hablándome. Y por eso lo dejamos.

-¿Y que pasó?

-¡Eso pasó! ¡Joder, Kenny! ¿Eres sordo?

-No, gilipollas. Pregunto que a que venía lo de "creía" al principio. Acabas de decir que él te los ponía a ti, pero él creía que tu se los ponías a él. Si tu no hiciste nada, ¿por qué iba él a creer que lo hiciste?

-Pues porque el otro le habría dicho que me soltara ese rollo para que yo quedase como el malo cuando todos se enterasen. Seguramente creyó que yo fingí enfadarme por unos cuernos inventados para que no creyese que yo se los ponía. Entonces él hizo lo mismo para cortar conmigo.

-Bueno, es muy enrevesado, pero podría ser. Aunque, que yo sepa, nunca oí nada así de Stan. Ni de ti. Ni se ha visto a Stan con nadie, a parte de Cartman, pero todos sabemos que es homófobo y gilipollas.Y aunque fuese marica... Perdón, homosexual, nadie querría salir con él.

-Ya, eso me extraña bastante. Supongo que querrá dejar un margen razonable de tiempo antes de hacerlo público para que no crean que realmente fue él el cabrón.-El pelirrojo se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la colcha verde y amarilla. Miró al techo, cerró los ojos, suspiró y miró a Kenny, que lo miraba aún sentado.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-Preguntó el segundo.

-Bueno, relaja bastante poder contarle a alguien las cosas. Inspiras bastante confianza.

-Alguna virtud tenía que tener, ¿no?-Rió, y se dejo caer al lado de un sonriente Kyle. Ambos se miraron. Kyle no recordaba llevarse tan bien con Kenny, pero era verdad que, aun siendo muy amigos desde siempre, no había conocido suficiente a Kenny.

Kenny no solía participar mucho de las conversaciones cuando eran niños. Estaba más centrado en sus propios pensamientos que en los demás, y no hablaba demasiado, pero cierto es que siempre se sacrificaba por los demás. Aunque nadie recordaba esos comportamientos desinteresados, Kenny McCormick solía dar a diario la vida por sus amigos. Por suerte para él, y para los demás, siempre volvía al día siguiente, sin que nadie reparase en su ausencia.

Kenny no recordaba llevarse tan bien con Kyle. Se llevaba muy bien con los otros chicos del grupo, sino no hubiese ido con ellos en el mismo grupo, pero apenas era participe de sus debates. Era imparcial, no tenía un mejor amigo, y a veces no se sentía unido a Stan, Kyle y Cartman. Pero desde luego que él tenía más papeletas para llevarse bien con ellos que Cartman. Con el tiempo parecía que los chicos iban aceptando el nivel económico de Kenny, y él lo agradecía, pero cuando cada uno se fue centrando en sus cosas, Kenny volvió a sentirse solo. Ahora sentía que Kyle y él podían establecer un buen vínculo de amistad.

-Voy a prestarte algo para dormir.-Dijo Kyle, tras bostezar. Kenny se había perdido en sus ojos verdes, hasta que los cerró de golpe y reaccionó. Kenny se sentó en la cama. Se estiró y quitó el juego, apagando la consola y la tele. Kyle estaba rebuscando en su armario y lanzaba prendas al suelo.-¿Que te parece esto?-Preguntó, enseñándole unos pantalones grises y una camiseta negra.

-¿Eso quiere decir que al final me dejas quedarme a dormir? -Se burló el rubio. Kyle puso cara de "¿no es obvio?".-Está bien.-Dijo, sin darle mucha importancia. No se iba a una fiesta ni nada. Normalmente dormía en calzoncillos, o con lo puesto, así que no le importaba demasiado que ponerse para irse a la cama. Kyle se lo lanzó y volvió a ordenar sus cosas en el armario.

-Son cosas que ya no me pongo, si te soy sincero. Es bastante cómodo, pero ya no le doy uso.-Explicó. -Para dormir es perfecto. Y puedes quedártelo si quieres. Como ya te he dicho no voy a volver a ponérmelo...

-¡Pues si que son cómodos!-Exclamó el rubio, cuando se hubo puesto el chándal gris del otro. -Yo tampoco creo que los use mucho, pero para una noche fría como esta pueden venirme bien.-Rió. Kyle cerró el armario y apoyó la espalda en él. Miró a Kenny admirando los pantalones.

-Gracias Kyle. Si de verdad no te importa me gustaría quedármelos.-Le sonrió ampliamente al pelirrojo y notó el aumento de temperatura en su cara. Tardó en comprender que era debido a su parcial desnudez. Se revolvió ligeramente el pelo, queriendo disculparse. Kyle desvió los ojos hacia los pies desnudos de Kenny. El color de las mejillas de este también se había tornado rojo, por la incomodidad de la situación.

-N-no hay de que...-Murmuró altamente nervioso el de cabello afro. A Kenny le parecía divertido y adorable a la vez.

Cuando los ojos esmeralda de Kyle se posaron sobre su cintura, Kenny también la miró. Los pantalones de Kyle eran un poco más anchos que el pobre y desnutrido Kenny, quedando ligeramente holgados. En lugar de descansar sobre su cintura, la goma caía sobre sus caderas, dejando visible la cinta de los calzoncillos del chico. El inocente Kyle estaba siendo pervertido por el degenerado Kenny, y solo se había puesto un chándal. Se acercó a él, con pasos largos, evitando que pudiera huir, o que reaccionara hasta el punto de decidir que debía huir.

-¡Kenny...!-Se alarmó Kyle. Los brazos de Kenny acorralaban al pelirrojo contra el armario, posados a cada lado de su cuerpo. Kenny era tan alto como Kyle, así que no imponía mucho con semejante constitución y altura. Pero su mirada si imponía respeto. Cuando consiguió que Kyle se centrara en sus azules ojos supo que lo tenía todo ganado.

-Shhh. Kyle, he notado como me mirabas.-Bromeó,con su voz más juguetona.

-No tiene gracia.-Se quejó, pasando la mirada del ojo izquierdo de Kenny al derecho, sin saber a donde mirar con exactitud.

-No puedes ir provocando así a la gente, Kyle.-Siguió bromeando Kenny. Humedeció sus labios de manera inconsciente, provocando que su lenguaje corporal, mezclado con el erotismo, la confusión y el calor volvieran su propia broma contra él.

Kyle cerró los ojos con fuerza y, de repente, sus labios estaban fuertemente apretados contra los de Kenny. El rubio abrió sus azules ojos tanto como pudo, reacción por la sorpresa de tal comportamiento. No se apartó. Hacía mucho que no sentía unos labios cálidos contra los suyos. De hecho, creía no tener ese recuerdo en su mente. Kyle estaba tenso, y él se tensó también, aunque bastante menos. Separó la cabeza lentamente hacia atrás, rompiendo el beso. Kyle mantuvo los ojos cerrados medio minuto, apretando los labios, colorado como un tomate.

-No deberías haber hecho eso.-Regañó Kenny, con voz amable y una ceja enarcada. Kyle quiso decir algo en su defensa, pero los labios de Kenny lo acallaron, uniéndose de nuevo a los suyos. Sus brazos descansaban ahora en la cintura de Kyle, que aún estaba tenso y desorientado. Kenny se separaba brevemente de él para coger aire, y reanudaba el beso con más pasión cada vez que lo hacía.

-K-kenny, yo...-Tartamudeó Kyle, buscando oxigeno. Escuchaba sus respiraciones muy cerca, agitadas.-Perdí el control... Y...-Siguió buscando la manera de explicarse, pero el otro no le dejó. Lo agarró por la cintura y lo acercó a él, hasta hacerse dueño de sus movimientos. Dio media vuelta, dejando a Kyle de espaldas a la cama y lo hizo retroceder hasta esta. Kyle notó el somier contra sus piernas. Kenny no se movió.

Las manos de Kyle, temblorosas y torpes, se posaron en el desnudo torso del otro chico. Kyle quiso hacer fuerza para apartarlo. Kenny bajó la intensidad, por si debía alejarse de él o lo apartaba, y sintió que Kyle hacía el amago de alejarlo de él. El pelirrojo acarició su piel, con una delicadeza que nunca nadie había tenido antes con él. Kyle se separó de él, buscando oxigeno.

-Kyle, ¿hay algo que desees decirme?-Preguntó, dándole ánimos a Kyle de que dejara las cosas claras de una vez.

-¿A que viene esto, Kenny?

-Tu me has besado. A mi me ha gustado. Si quieres podemos seguir.-Se explicó de forma breve el rubio.

-Pero tu no estás enamorado de mi, Kenny.

-Claro que no. Solo es que me gustas. Me atraes, y por lo visto yo a ti también. ¿Qué opinas?

Kyle no añadió nada más. No estaban enamorados el uno del otro, eso estaba claro. ¿Que problema había? Ambos estaban solteros, se atraían y querían divertirse un rato. Kyle besó frenéticamente a Kenny, quien lo empujó a la cama y quedó tumbado sobre él, acariciando su cuerpo por debajo de su camiseta amarilla. Sintió a Kyle temblar, y eso le "divertía".

Cuando Kenny hubo explorado la boca del pelirrojo con su lengua lo suficiente, y viceversa, mordió el labio inferior del otro y trazó un sendero de besos hasta su cuello. Allí hizo reír a Kyle con cosquillas, lo hizo estremecerse y gemir. Dejó una pequeña marca en su cuello. Sonrió contra esta antes de bajar con sus labios hasta el hombro de su compañero. Su piel desprendía un aroma muy agradable, y el rubio se recreó aspirándolo. Acarició la espalda enarcada de Kyle, y acto seguido lo desprendió de la camiseta, para tener libre el acceso a cada parte de su cuerpo con sus manos y su boca.

Sintió las uñas de Kyle clavadas en su espalda. Gimió. Dejó que lo arañase y se desfogara con él. Kenny siguió deslizando su lengua por el pecho del pelirrojo hasta su ombligo. Con una juguetona mirada clavada en los ojos esmeralda de Kyle desabrochó el botón del pantalón verde de este, que se ruborizó un poco más. El sonido de la cremallera al bajarse excitó a Kenny aún más. Estaba a las puertas del cielo.

Kyle colaboró a la hora de desprenderse de sus propios pantalones, y mientras Kenny se bajaba de la cama para quitarse los prestados, el pelirrojo deshizo la cama y se metió entre las sábanas, totalmente desnudo. Kenny se relamió al ver a un tierno pero ardiente Kyle esperarlo en la cama. Con la elegancia de una pantera, se acercó a gatas sobre la colcha, la principal testigo de aquella esporádica unión entre amigos. Puso ambos brazos a cada lado del pelirrojo y posó un tierno beso en sus labios. Los músculos del otro se destensaron un poco y abrazó al rubio, obligandolo a caer sobre él.

Sin romper el beso, Kenny se metió bajo las suaves sábanas de Kyle, y con una rodilla separó sus piernas, para colocarse entre ellas y estimular el miembro del de pelo afro con su rodilla. La rodilla de Kyle también rozaba su entrepierna, así que estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Los suspiros de Kenny y los gemidos de Kyle eran apenas perceptibles en la misma habitación, lo cual los despreocupó de que Ike o algún vecino pudiera percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación del judío.

El rubio no tardó en aburrirse de ser tan respetuoso y, agarrando la sábana que lo cubría, se escabulló hacia abajo y respiró sobre la erección de Kyle un par de veces antes de introducirla en su boca, disfrutando de la mirada nerviosa que el otro le dedicaba ante el repentino cambio de postura. Vio la mano de Kyle estrujar las sábanas con fuerza conforme Kenny aumentaba el ritmo con que lamía su miembro. Un hilo de saliva quedó suspendido entre su labio inferior y la cabeza del pene de Kyle. No existió tal conexión durante mucho tiempo, pues Kenny asomó la cabeza de nuevo.

-¿S-se puede saber que has hecho?

-Estimularte un poco. ¿No sabes lo que es una felación?-Rió el ojiazul.

-No.-La expresión de Kenny pasó del vacile a la sorpresa en un instante. Luego Kyle aclaró que si sabía lo que era una felación, pero que nunca había recibido una.-A ver... Yo las he hecho, pero nunca me las han hecho.

-¡Pues ya era hora, chaval!-Exclamó. Tras soltar una risita, maquinó algo.-Bueno, ¿y qué tal se te da?-Inquirió. Tenía pensado retar a Kyle a demostrar cuanto valía en el sexo oral, disfrutando de como se ruborizaría y gritaría. Cual fue su sorpresa al notar que Kyle lo dejaba contra el colchón y se ponía encima.

-Pues me han dicho que soy bastante bueno.-Aclaró, obligando a Kenny a quedarse boca arriba mientras él demostraba su valía.

-¡Ah! Y no te han engañado, pelirrojo.-Afirmó el rubio, recibiendo todo el placer que la boca de Kyle era capaz de proporcionarle.-Incluso mejor que aquella tía... ¿Milly?-Se preguntó, olvidando ya quien era y donde vivía.

Cuando Kyle decidió tomarse un respiro, Kenny volvió a ponerse sobre él. Sonrió con malicia. Kyle sabía que él estaba mandando en aquella situación. Kenny tenía el control y por momentos Kyle se lo había arrebatado. Eso tendría consecuencias. Kenny llevó su dedo corazón a los labios de Kyle, que no dudó en lamerlo y humedecerlo tanto como pudo. Kenny lo condujo hacia la entrepierna de Kyle, después lo retiró un poco hacia atrás, encontrando el lugar exacto al que quería llegar.

Empezó a estimular con cuidado la entrada de Kyle, hasta que consiguió introducir poco a poco su lubricado dedo. Entonces alejó la mano y él mismo lamió su dedo índice. Repitió el proceso, ensanchando más su conducto. Así progresivamente hasta introducir tres dedos. ¿Sería suficiente? Kyle le suplicó con la mirada que no lo tuviera más en vilo. Kenny agarró su propio miembro y lo colocó en la zona estimulada. Se ayudó de sus dedos para evitar que Kyle se cerrara y se introdujo con cuidado. Se fue abriendo paso hasta sentir que la cabeza estaba dentro. Kyle cerró los ojos con fuerza, y Kenny levantó la vista para mirarlo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estos estaban húmedos. Kyle sonrió y una lágrima recorrió fugazmente su mejilla.

-Estoy bien. No te preocupes.

Kenny supo que Kyle era sincero, pero no supo si aquellas lágrimas las provocó el dolor, porque estaba siendo poco delicado, o si fueron por Stan. Kyle entendió la confusión de Kenny. No dudó en responder a sus pensamientos sin necesidad de que Kenny formulara pregunta alguna.

-Son lágrimas de placer, Kenny. Así que no te ralles y sigue.

El hecho de que Kyle le instara a seguir lo reconfortó. Kenny embistió suavemente a Kyle, arrancándole un grito de placer. Volvió a embestirlo repetidas veces con más fuerza hasta sentir que se iba adentrando más en él. Era muy estrecho y eso le producía un gran placer. Vio como los rizos de Kyle perdían la forma y se humedecían.

-Kenny... Kenny...-Llamó Kyle entre gemidos, recorriendo con los ojos una efímera lágrima cristalina, que se perdía con su sudor, nacida de los ojos del rubio.-No te contengas.-Pidió.

-K-kyle... Puedo ser muy animal.-Advirtió Kenny, conociendo ya sus instintos respecto al sexo. A Kenny le gustaba llevar cuidado con los demás y adaptarse, pero era un tío muy bestia, y sabía lo que a él mismo le gustaba. Tenía momentos, y en ese instante, había salido la bestia que llevaba dentro.

-No me importa. Disfrútalo al máximo.-Fue lo único que dijo Kyle.

Kenny asintió con la cabeza y obedeció al chico de ojos verdes. Colocó ambas manos en las caderas del chico que estaba tumbado debajo de él, recibiendo sus embestidas, y casi con el perdón escrito en la cara, se dejó llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento. Lo embistió con violencia, y Kyle reaccionó con un grito, pero no era una queja. No mucho tiempo después Kenny sintió que se deshacía. Descargó dentro de Kyle y esto pareció gustarle al pelirrojo, porque un espeso líquido blanco y pegajoso se esparció entre los dos, chorreando desde el pecho de ambos hasta sus respectivos ombligos. Kenny cayó rendido sobre Kyle, quedándose un rato más dentro de él. Kyle lo abrazó y besó su frente húmeda. El cabello rubio de Kenny también estaba pegado a su frente, y estaba claro que necesitaba una ducha, pero estaba agotado. Miró el reloj y aún eran las dos y media. Podían dormir tranquilos hasta el día siguiente. Pero Kyle no era de la misma opinión.

-¡Kenny, corre!-Lo instó a levantarse. Se suponía que el poco romántico era él, no Kyle. ¡Por una vez que se ponía ñoño!-Tenemos que ducharnos y vestirnos. ¡Y cambiar las sábanas!-Kyle lo echó de la cama, prácticamente, y Kenny cogió sus calzoncillos, el pijama prestado y salió desnudo al pasillo.

-¡Joder, Kyle! Podrías haberme dado un respiro, ¿no?

-¡Eh! Que a quien han roto el culo es a mi, cabrón.-Se defendió el pelirrojo, cogiendo las sábanas y lanzándolas al suelo hechas una bola. Kenny sonrió ante aquellas palabras.

-¿Quieres ducharte conmigo?-Preguntó con tono meloso, antes de que Kyle le lanzara una mirada asesina y lo hiciera salir corriendo.

-¡Como te vea así mi hermano...!-Advirtió.

-¡Me admirará de por vida!-Completó Kenny.

-Reconozco que tiene un buen tamaño...

-No, si lo digo porque te he jodido, pero bien.-Cortó el rubio, a mitad de pasillo, mientras abría la puerta del baño.

-¡Me cago en...! Pues no creo que admire mucho a alguien cubierto de semen.-Terminó Kyle. Kenny rió y se metió al baño, mientras Kyle seguía adecentando la habitación.

A eso de las dos menos cuarto, Kenny salía del baño totalmente vestido y limpio. Kyle entró después, mientras Kenny se metía en la cama a esperarlo. A las tres y cinco, Kyle se metió en la cama con Kenny. Por suerte era una cama medianamente grande y cabían bien los dos, pero pasarían algo de calor.

-Buenas noches, Kenny.

-Buenas noches, Kyle.

A la mañana siguiente la mano de Kenny despertó a Kyle con una suave caricia en la mejilla. Kyle sonrió y se puso boca arriba. Mantuvo la sonrisa mientras Kenny, que se apoyaba en un brazo para mantenerse erguido, posaba un tierno beso sobre su boca. Se quedó unos minutos jugando con los rizos de Kyle hasta que se sentó al borde del colchón y se frotó los ojos.

Kyle se sentó en la cama y lo observó. Kenny se quitó la camiseta y la dejó a un lado. Acto seguido se estiró. Kenny se puso en pie, buscó su camiseta blanca y se puso la chaqueta encima, sin subir la cremallera de esta. Cogió sus pantalones y cuando se hubo vestido se puso las viejas zapatillas que heredó de su hermano. Kyle seguía en la cama, mirándolo.

-¿Vamos a desayunar o que?-Preguntó, divertido.

-¿Eh? Ah, si.-Reaccionó el otro, retirando las sábanas y procediendo a vestirse.

-A no ser que quieras comer otra cosa...-Insinuó Kenny, queriendo burlarse del poco entusiasmo de su amigo por tener que moverse de la cama.

-¡Kenny!-Gritó, cayéndose de la cama. Mientras el rubio se reía a carcajadas Kyle le borró la sonrisa con un almohadazo en la cara. Kenny escupió una plumilla. Ahora fue Kyle el que estalló en carcajadas.

Cuando ambos llegaron abajo, la madre de Kyle los esperaba con esa pose de madre que te advierte de que van a regañarte por algo. Kyle miró de reojo a Kenny, que se encogió disimuladamente de hombros. El silencio se quebraba momentáneamente por el tintineo de la cuchara chocando contra alguna taza, y el ruido de algún tenedor descansando sobre el plato. La madre del pelirrojo fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Se puede saber-comenzó- que pasó anoche, Kyle?

-Ahm...-A Kyle se le subieron los colores. Kenny llevó su mano derecha a su nuca, mirando hacia el techo para hacerse el loco. La madre de Kyle esperaba una respuesta.-Yo... ¡Lo siento! No volverá a pasar.-Se disculpó.

Kenny miró a Kyle con cierta sorpresa. Se asustó. ¡¿Como que no volvería a pasar?! ¡Si había estado genial! ¿O no? ¿Tan mal lo había hecho? Juraría que no... ¡Al menos un par de veces más tenía que volver a pasar!

-Más te vale, porque como me vuelva a enterar de que Ike se queda dormido en el sofá...-Kyle abrió los ojos, y Kenny respiró aliviado.

¡Así que solo era eso! Sheila dio media vuelta para sentarse a desayunar. Los dos chicos se miraron antes de seguirla. Kyle mostrándole a Kenny el alivio de no haber sido descubierto, y Kenny mostrando una amplia sonrisa, alegre de salir airoso de una situación tan peliaguda.

Kenny sentía que las miradas de todos se clavaban en él mientras desayunaba. Intentaba no parecer hambriento, pero no podía evitar sentir esa necesidad de alimentarse. Cuando miraba a la familia Broflovski a su alrededor descubría que nadie lo observaba. Era de agradecer.

-¿Quieres más bacon, Kenny?-Preguntó el padre de Kyle.

-¿Eh? No, gracias.-Respondió, a pesar de que el hambre le gritaba que sí.

-Vamos, come un poco más. No queremos tirar comida.-Insistió.

-Además, estás muy delgado, Kenny.-Apuntó la señora Broflovski. Sin esperar respuesta, sirvió más bacon en el plato del rubio, que sonrió y tras darle las gracias atacó la carne. Kyle se levantó para recoger la mesa, mientras el otro chico terminaba de comer.

Kyle había salido del comedor y él se puso a recoger los platos que quedaban en la mesa. No quería molestar a Kyle por algo tan simple, así que se ocupó el solo de la parte de trabajo que, por derecho, le pertenecía hacer. Cuando salió vio a Kyle sentado al pie de la escalera, pensativo.

-¡Hey! Acabo de quitar mi plato de la mesa, lo he metido en el lavavajillas. ¿Lo he hecho bien?-Preguntó. Apoyó un pie en el escalón en el que estaba sentado el pelirrojo, que levantó la vista y lo miró.

-Sí, claro.-Respondió.-¿Vamos a por tus cosas?

-¿Puedo quedarme un rato más?-Se atrevió a peguntar, mientras el otro se levantaba.

-Claro. Podemos jugar a algo.-Sugirió. Kenny subió las escaleras a su lado y se sentó en la cama cuando llegaron al dormitorio, recogiendo la ropa que Kyle le había regalado. La dobló y la dejó a un lado para luego llevársela.-¿Que pongo?

-No sé. ¿Que más tienes?

-Tengo...-Kyle dejó la frase suspendida mientras buscaba en el armario algunos juegos más. Kenny lo seguía con la mirada.-¿Que te parece este?-Preguntó, monstrádole la caratula de un videojuego. Kenny negó con la cabeza. Kyle se volvió y siguió cogiendo videojuegos. Los iba enumerando, pero el rubio ya no le prestaba atención. A los pies de Kyle, dentro del armario, había una guitarra. Tenía pinta de llevar ahí un tiempo. No sabía que Kyle tocaba la guitarra, o tan solo que tuviera una. El pelirrojo se volvió hacia él.-¿Kenny?

-¿Eso es una guitarra?-Asaltó, señalando el instrumento.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí. ¿Por?

-¿Es de verdad?-Inquirió.

-Hasta donde yo recuerdo era de verdad. Ahora igual suena fatal. ¿Tocas?

-Cuando alguna cae en mis manos practico un poco. ¿Y tu?

-No.-Dijo con desdén.-Soy pésimo. Saqué un par de acordes de una canción, pero mi madre cree que esa música no es apropiada, que debería tocar algo más...

-¿Judío?

-Bueno, no era la palabra que buscaba, pero sí. Las canciones que a mi me gustan a ella le parecen mala influencia.

-Bueno, te juntas conmigo. Soy la peor influencia que puedes tener.

-Ya, pero ella no sabe que te toco.-Ambos rieron y Kyle cogió la guitarra por el mástil y se la alcanzó a Kenny. Kenny la acomodó entre sus manos, la apoyó sobre una pierna, que a su vez apoyó en su propia rodilla, y sentado en la cama empezó a tocar y a afinar las cuerdas.

Kyle se sentó a un lado, el contrario al mástil, pero ver como tocaba Kenny sin comerse parte de la guitarra. No recordaba que Kenny supiese tocar. Recordó que una vez Kenny consiguió dar clases de canto en un conservatorio de Rumanía. Igual allí le enseñaron lo básico de guitarra. Los dedos del chico rubio se deslizaron por las seis cuerdas de la guitarra. Sonaba bastante bien.

-Ya está.

-¿La has afinado?

-No. Eso es lo único que sé tocar.-Dijo. La cara de Kyle no tenía precio. Kenny rompió a reír, hasta el punto de hacer sonreír a Kyle, que procuraba mantener la seriedad.-¡Tenías que haberte visto la cara!

-Me has vuelto a tomar el pelo. Ja-ja, muy bonito.-Dijo, aún con la sonrisa en la cara, y le dio un leve empujón a su amigo. Kenny cogió aire, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se acomodó de nuevo la guitarra.

-La única canción que me se entera es esta.-Dijo, mientras empezaba a tocar.- La saqué de oído, de una radio vieja. No es que me guste, pero es muy fácil de tocar. Aún no puedo practicar lo suficiente porque no tengo guitarra.-Se excusó.

-Es igual, ya sabes más que yo.-Animó Kyle.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, no por mucho tiempo, pues el chico rubio empezó a cantar, con los ojos fijos en las cuerdas, mientras Kyle miraba sus dedos y prestaba atención.

_-Hay una estrella en tu interior, ya sé que no la puedes ver. Hay tanta luz que se apagó, ya sé que tu dolor se fue._-Cantó el joven de ojos azules.-_Y cuéntame, puedes contar, no juzgaré tus pasos. ¡Escúchame, te escucharé! Pusiste todo el corazón. Al final todo salió mal. El corazón se equivocó, pero tu amor era verdad._

Kenny se arriesgó a que Kyle escuchase algo tan blando de su boca. Pero era la única canción que había aprendido con el paso del tiempo.

_La realidad puede pesar dentro de ti, amigo._

_¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero!_

_¡No dejes de soñar! ¡No dejes de soñar!_

_¡No dejes de soñar, amigo!_

_¡No dejes de soñar! ¡No dejes de soñar!_

_¡No dejes de soñar, amigo!_

_Cuando preguntes el porqué, comienza por pensar en ti._

_Cuando te olvides otra vez, empieza por quererte a ti._

_Y cuéntame, puedes contar, conmigo a cada paso._

_¡Escúchame, te escucharé!_

_Porque la vida tuya es, y siempre tienes que luchar._

_Y a veces tienes que perder, para luego poder ganar;_

_para sentir, para vivir, para soñar, ¡amigo!_

_¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero!_

_¡No dejes de soñar! ¡No dejes de soñar!_

_¡No dejes de soñar, amigo!_

_¡No dejes de soñar! ¡No dejes de soñar!_

_¡No dejes de soñar, amigo!_

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó cuando dejó de tocar.

-Lo haces muy bien.-Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, aún con la sonrisa que se le había estampado en la cara tras el primer "te quiero".-¿Sabes? Creo que hoy vas a llevarte algo más que ropa.

-¿El que?-Preguntó Kenny, pensando que Kyle lo metería otra vez en la cama ardiendo en deseos, provocados por su increíble y sensual voz. Sí, Kenny también tenía un lado egocéntrico. Kyle se limitó a apuntar hacia el propio Kenny con la mirada. Kenny entendió que debía quitarse la ropa, pero algo hizo click en su pervertida mente y entendió que hablaba de la guitarra.-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó.-No...

-Por favor, Kenny. Es una pena que se quede aquí cogiendo polvo. Y tu puedes darle un buen uso.

-Sí a mí me encantaría llevármela, pero no puedo aceptarla. Además, en mi casa no duraría ni dos minutos. Se convertiría en palillo para los dientes.-Aseguró.

-Entonces déjala aquí.-Kenny asintió, mirando la guitarra con el pesar de no poder llevarla consigo.-Si me prometes-Kenny miró a Kyle con sorpresa. ¿Había condiciones?-que vendrás a tocarla cada vez que quieras.

-Kyle, yo...

-Yo no tengo problema en que vengas, siempre que me avises de que días vas a venir. Así la guitarra no se quedará obsoleta, y seguirá entera. Además, puedo imprimirte algunas partituras para que aprendas nuevas canciones.-Se ofreció el de ojos verdes.

Kenny no daba crédito a lo que oía. Había conseguido clases autodidactas de guitarra gratuitas. Kyle era demasiado bueno con él. Suponía que era verdad lo que decían de que "cada uno recoge lo que siembra". ¡Y ya era hora de la cosecha! Kyle le estaba recompensando, indirecta y desinteresadamente, por todos los sacrificios que Kenny había hecho a lo largo de su existencia. Dejó la guitarra sobre la cama y se acercó a Kyle. Lo abrazó estrechamente, diciéndole en un abrazo lo mucho que aquello significaba para él. Kyle respondió al abrazo sin pensarlo.

-¿Kenny? ¿No habíamos acordado que la guitarra se quedaría aquí.-Preguntó Kyle.

Las horas habían pasado y Kenny había decidido que era una buena idea marcharse ya. Después todo al día siguiente tenía que madrugar y no quería abusar de la hospitalidad de los Broflovski. Enfundó la guitarra y se la puso a un hombro, dispuesto a salir por la puerta.

-¡Oh! Sí, pero no voy a ir a casa. No todavía. Iré a tocar un rato por algún rincón del pueblo.-Sonrió y abrió la puerta.

-Yo había pensado comer fuera de casa.-Dijo Kyle.-No me apetece quedarme encerrado todo el día, y quizá quieras venir conmigo.-Propuso el pelirrojo, con la chaqueta en la mano.-Así, a la vuelta, puedo traerla yo.-Apuntó.

-Me parece bien. Deja que pase por casa a por algo de dinero...

-No, invito yo. Después de todo, te he propuesto el plan.-Ante la mirada de reproche de Kenny se apresuró a explicarse.-No vamos a un sitio muy caro, así que no me importa poner un par de dolares para ti.-Sonrió.

-En cuanto cobre pienso invitarte yo a algo.-Soltó el rubio, resignándose a que Kyle fuera tan bueno con él, decidido a compensarle. Y no admitía un "no" por respuesta. Kyle no dijo nada, pero el calla otorga.

Kyle siguió a Kenny al exterior de la casa, cerrando las cremalleras de sus bolsillos, y abrochándose la chaqueta. Caminaron al lado, y Kenny seguía los pasos de Kyle porque el sabía dónde iban a comer. El chico pelirrojo lo llevó a un restaurante de comida rápida de esa que a todo el mundo le gusta, a pesar de ser comida basura. Pero una vez al año no hace daño, ¿no? Kenny percibió el olor a carne recién hecha, a patatas fritas y hasta le pareció oler el ketchup y la mostaza. Sus tripas rugieron, su apetito se abría más y más por momentos, y tuvo miedo de seguir respirando y comerse a alguien.

-Vamos.-Dijo Kyle, cogiéndolo de la manga de la chaqueta y entrando al local.

Montones de gente haciendo colas desordenadas armaban alboroto, hablando unos con otros sobre lo que iban a tomar, o sobre la película del sábado. Gritos de niños sentados en las mesas llegaban a los oídos de los chicos, y diversas convenrsaciones totalmente dispares surgían por los cuatro costados. Kyle caminó hacia unas de las colas, acompañado de Kenny. Este último miraba los carteles de los precios y las diferentes ofertas que ofrecían. Sintió la boca llena de saliva.

-¿De verdad te dan un menú completo por seis con noventa?-Preguntó, sin creer que con diez dolares pudieses comer y te sobrase dinero.

-Sí. No está mal de precio.-Comentó.-Elige algo, lo que quieras.

Amos estuvieron de pie durante varios minutos, eternos al parecer, y cuando llegaron al mostrador Kyle pudo pedir la comida de los dos. Pagó y cargó con una bandeja. Se volvió hacia el rubio y se la entregó. Este la cogió, con miedo. Kyle cogió otra y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que pudieran ir a buscar una mesa. El rubio pensó que la bandeja acabaría en el suelo, se sentía torpe y desorientado. Kyle detectó una mesa para dos que acababa de quedarse libre. Gritó para que Kenny lo oyese entre el gentío y lo siguiera. Cuando pudo dejar la bandeja en la mesa respiró tranquilo.

Se sentaron uno frente a otro y empezaron a sacar sobres de ketchup y aderezos de una pequeña bolsa. Kenny abrió la caja de su hamburguesa y sintió que necesitaría una fregona para recoger sus babas del suelo. Kyle lo imitó, y volcó una gran cantidad de patatas en el hueco vacío de la caja, mientras en el otro reposaba su hamburguesa. Se sirvió el ketchup y demás. Kenny siguió los mismos pasos, pensando que sería la forma correcta de comérselo, aunque él podía hacerlo a su gusto.

-Kenny, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh? Sí, es solo que... No sé... Me siento raro en un sitio así.

-¿Nunca has estado en un restaurante de comida rápida?

-¿Con qué dinero?-Inquirió.-Sabía de su existencia, pero nada más.

La guitarra descansaba al lado del rubio, mientras hablaban de esto y de aquello. Kenny descubrió que al sorber de su pajita ya no sabía el refresco de cola que había pedido.

-¡Vaya!

-Ve a rellenarlo.-Dijo Kyle.

-¿Así? ¿Sin más?

-¡Claro!-Sonrió y vio a Kenny levantarse e ir a rellenar su vaso.

-¡¿Con lo que yo quiera?!-Preguntó desde la lejanía, sin importarle que la gente se volviera para mirarlo. Kyle sonrió, algo sonrojado por la situación levemente embarazosa que había generado Kenny. Asintió con la cabeza y el otro acabó de rellenar su vaso de bebida. Volvió y se sentó para terminar de comer.

-¿Ahora donde vamos?-Preguntó Kyle.

-Dónde quieras.-Soltó Kenny, con la boca llena.

-Yo he elegido donde comer. Tu eliges donde vamos.-Zanjó la discusión con aquella frase.

-Está bien. Vayamos al parque.-Sugirió.

Terminaron de comer y salieron en dirección al parque, sin prisas. Dentro de poco serían las cuatro de la tarde, y haría bastante calor, así que era una buena hora para estar un rato al aire libre, y olvidar temporalmente el frío porpio del lugar. Los nacidos en South Park estaban hechos al frío, pero de vez en cuando sienta bien poder quitarse una chaqueta, o los guantes.

Kenny eligió un banco al azar. Apoyó la base de la guitarra sobre este y se dispuso a sacarla de la funda. Kyle se sentó a esperar. Su amigo se subió al banco y se sentó en el respaldo, dejando la funda a un lado. Acarició las cuerdas e intentó recordar alguna canción buena, dispuesto a sacarla de oído, o al menos las primeras notas.

-¿Había deberes para mañana?-Preguntó el rubio, sin dejar de mirar el instrumento.

-Ahm...-Kyle se sorprendió de que reparara en su presencia a pesar de su concentración. Kenny podía hacer dos cosas a la vez, después de todo.-No, creo que no.-Respondió, sin estar muy seguro.

-Bueno, de todas maneras no iba a hacerlos.-Rió.-No quería que te quedaras ahí callado solo porque estoy empanado con esta maravilla.-Comentó.

-Bueno, yo también soy maravilloso.-Bromeó Kyle.

-Desde luego. Pero no todos los días se puede tocar una guitarra en tan buen estado. Sobre todo si eres de mi familia.-Se burló el otro de sí mismo.

Después de una hora y media aproximadamente, Kenny volvió a enfundar la guitarra de Kyle y la depositó con cuidado sobre el banco. Se sentó a la altura de Kyle y lo miró, sonriendo. Kyle le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Que de qué?

-Pues eso, que qué hacemos.-Apuntó Kenny, sin dejar de sonreír, creyendo que había sido bastante claro.

Kyle pareció pensar unos segundos, sin dejar de mirar los ojos y la sonrisa de Kenny. ¿Se estaría...?

Colocó ambas manos en las mejillas del rubio y lo besó en los labios. Fue un beso de cinco o diez segundos. Kenny no se movió. Kyle se alejó de él, con las mejillas muy rojas y sin atreverse a abrir los ojos. La mano del susodicho se posó en su mejilla, a la vez que Kyle bajaba lentamente sus manos, rompiendo el contacto físico con Kenny. Entonces se atrevió a mirarlo. El rubio sonreía amablemente, y hasta un tono rosado apareció en su cara.

-Eres más impredecible de lo que creía.-Fue lo único que dijo. Kyle esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de que Kenny arremetiera con un segundo beso, más intenso. Sus labios conectaron con los del pelirrojo, que respondió enseguida, y puso las manos en la espalda del chico del chaquetón naranja, quien mordía su labio inferior y buscaba su lengua con frenesí.

-Bueno, ya son casi las seis. Quizá debería volver a casa.

-¿Sin pasarte antes por la mía?-Preguntó Kenny en tono sugerente.-Mis padres deben de haber salido, Kevin estará de juerga y Karen con amigas. Tenemos un par de horas para estar solos.-El final de la frase se mezcló con su risa, y besó el cuello descubierto de Kyle, que volvió a abrocharse la chaqueta hasta arriba cuando Kenny se alejó de él.

-No soy fácil de convencer.-Retó. Kenny puso carita de cordero degollado, casi rogándole.-Pero por ser tú me dejaré persuadir.-Aceptó, volviendo a ponerse rojo. La mano de Kenny apretó la suya, y lo instó a levantarse del banco. Con la guitarra a hombros caminó hasta casa, acompañado de Kyle.

Entró por la puerta, dejó la guitarra junto a esta y estrechó al pelirrojo entre sus brazos. No le dio tiempo ni de quitarse el gorro, los guantes o la chaqueta. Kenny lo sujetaba con fuerza y lo llenaba de besos. Mientras subía las escaleras de espaldas, iba arrancándole ropa a Kyle.

La desvencijada cama de Kenny no estaba para aquellos trotes, así que no aguantó demasiado, y el trozo de madera que tenía por cabezal de partió. Además, a las paredes se añadieron nuevos desconchones, todo culpa de las embestidas de Kenny.

-Aún nos queda un buen rato. ¿Otro asalto?-Provocó el rubio, sin preocuparse por el desastre de su dormitorio. Kyle se percató de que no quedaba mucho más por destrozar, pero tener la cabeza rubia de Kenny descansando sobre su pecho le hacía olvidarse un poco más de los problemas.

-Por mi... ¿Aguantarás tú?-Se burló de la cansada respiración de su amigo.

-¿Bromeas?-Separó las piernas del pelirrojo con las manos, pero el chico de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza.

-Me toca a mí encima.

-¿Qué?-Kenny se sorprendió bastante, pero luego sonrió. Estaba claro que a Kyle también le gustaba la variedad.-Como quieras.-Le dio vía libre.

Kenny se tumbó en la cama, boca arriba y Kyle se puso delante de él. Se colocó entre sus piernas y comenzó a besarle. Las manos del rubio acariciaron su espalda, pasaron a sus costados y allí se deslizaron hasta su cintura. Entonces lo abrazó con fuerza y lo levantó un poco, dejándolo sentado sobre él.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué...?

-Dije que podías estar arriba, pero no que fuese a recibir yo.-Le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Kenny!-Se quejó Kyle.

Tenlo en cuenta para la próxima. Pensaron ambos.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo xD No sé cómo de largo o corto habrá quedado, y he intentado crear más espacio entre los párrafos, pero no me parece que haya salido bien :/ ¡Cómo sea! Espero que os guste, y que me deis vuestra opinión. Hacía mucho que quería escribir algo de South Park, porque me encanta, y no sabía si comenzar o acabar con Kenny, porque es mi favorito y creo que también el de la mayoría jajajaja :3**

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

**-South Park no me pertenece, obviamente. Pertenece a Matt Stone y Trey Parker.**

**-Black Ops es un juego muy popular hoy en día y me parecía correcto añadirlo para crear complicidad entre el lector y los personajes, sobre todo con los que se encuentren entre las edades similares a los protagonistas.**

**-La canción _"No dejes de soñar" _pertenece a Manuel Carrasco, y solo tomo prestada la letra porque la escuché un día y me pareció que encajaba bien con la situación y con las vivencias recientes de Kyle en mi idea para esta historia, y por lo tanto, no la uso con ánimo de lucro, etcétera._  
_**

**Una última cosa:**

**Fans de Style, de Kyman, de Stenny o de KylexKenny: no saquéis conclusiones precipitadas sobre lo que habéis leído y/o leeréis porque, aunque tengo más o menos clara la idea y el curso de la historia, puedo cambiarlo a mi antojo y a veces tengo inspiraciones y me dan puntos raros jajajajaja.**

**No tengo objeciones con casi ninguna pareja yaoi o incluso shoujo, pero si tengo mis favoritas, aunque eso no debería influir en este fic :)**

**Gracias a todos! ^^**


	2. La vida (Kyle)

**La vida en South Park**

_Capítulo 2 - Kyle Broflovski_

Caminaba por la calle, con una alegría insólita. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a su chico, con quien pasaba prácticamente todos los días, pero el fin de semana anterior no pudieron verse ni dos minutos, y ahora deseaba darle mil besos y pasar todo el día con él. En la acera de enfrente, dos chicos de su mismo instituto, a los que no conocía personalmente, parecían señalar hacia donde estaba y reírse por lo bajo. Estaba tan acostumbrado a las burlas de algunos chicos con menos cerebro que un mosquito que los ignoró. Pero otro grupo de chicas pasó cerca. Una lo saludó con la mano, con una expresión extraña, como si estuviera dudando de si debía saludarlo o no.

Ya estaba empezando a extrañarse de que la gente del instituto lo mirase y cuchicheara sin disimule alguno, cuando de frente se topó con dos chicas a las que sí que conocía y notó en ellas ese mismo comportamiento de no saber como esquivarlo. Las abordó enseguida, asegurando que no se le escaparan.

-¡Hola, chicas!-Saludó, con total normalidad.

-Hola.-Saludaron ellas, sin mucho entusiasmo y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Ninguna habló, solo miraron sus zapatos o un punto fijo del paisaje.-¿Wendy?-Hizo una pausa.-¿Bebe?-Su tono se notó más preocupado cada vez.

-Lo siento, Kyle.-Dijo Bebe.-Es algo difícil de explicar.

-¿Difícil? ¡La gente que no conozco se ríe de mi descaradamente, y la gente que conozco parece esquivarme! ¿Es que tengo algo en la cara? ¡¿Llevo los calzoncillos por fuera?!-Se exasperó.

-Verás, la gente cree que tiene motivos, aunque es algo muy serio.-Explicó Wendy.-Sé que no deberían, pero van a seguir...

-¿Es por qué soy gay?-Preguntó Kyle, desesperado.-Porque creía que la gente ya lo sabía, o casi todo el mundo, y normalmente nadie se burlaba.

-¡No! ¡Nada que ver!-Se apresuró a tranquilizar Wendy.

-¡¿Entonces?!

-No deberíamos meternos, Kyle...

-Chicas, si vosotras no me lo decís, no podré hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Kyle, esto va a ser duro.-Comenzó Bebe. Le puso una mano en el hombro y lo miró a los ojos, seria.-Verás... No debería ser yo quien te lo diga, pero corre el rumor de que... Bueno-tuvo que hacer una pausa para coger aire, mientras la otra chica frotaba la espalda del pelirrojo-supuestamente... Se dice que... Stan te está engañando.-Hubo un terrible silencio sepulcral. Kyle no pudo reaccionar.

-¿Qué?-Casi susurró. La voz de Bebe empezaba a llegarle como un murmullo.

-Por lo que he oído lo han visto con alguien más.-Cuando vio que los ojos verdes del chico se humedecían se apresuró a cogerle la mano.-¿Estás bien, Kyle?

-Quiero estar solo.-Pidió, con la voz rota. Ella soltó su mano, y Wendy le apretó el brazo en señal de apoyo antes de alejarse.

-Lo siento, Kyle.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de romper a llorar, reprimiendo los sollozos. Conforme estaba parado en la acera dio un paso al frente, pero retrocedió y dio media vuelta, en dirección a casa. Sintió los pedazos de su corazón romperse más y más hasta quedar reducidos a la nada. ¿Cómo podía Stan hacerle algo así? Y lo sabía todo el mundo menos él. Una vez en casa corrió a su cuarto y se desahogó llorando como nunca antes.

Un pitido salió de su teléfono móvil. Cuando lo miró descubrió que se había dormido durante dos horas. Ya eran las diez de la noche y había recibido unos cuantos mensajes de Whatsapp de Stan. Todos en la misma tónica:

_" Kyle, donde estas?" -20:30_

_"Te falta mucho?" 20:39_

_"Llevo un rato esperando. Ha pasado algo?"-21:04_

_"Estoy preocupado" -21:10_

_"En cuanto puedas llamame" -21:15_

_"Te quiero (corazón)" -21:15_

No contestó a los mensajes. Le parecía increíble que siguiese en aquel plan. Si prefería a otro, ¿por qué no lo dejaba? Se enfadó muchísimo. Se quedó en la cama, sin intención de salir de allí jamás. Pero el rugido de sus tripas lo movió. Bajó a comer algo. Sus padres y su hermano debían haber salido. Encendió la luz de la cocina y buscó algo sencillo, que no requiriese mucho trabajo de hacer para volver a su santuario cuanto antes.

Llamaron al timbre. Él no esperaba a nadie, y estaba solo. Por mucho que insistieran no pensaba abrir. Estaban en pleno siglo XXI, si querían a sus padres podían llamarlos al móvil. Otro sonido llegó a su teléfono, acompañado de una vibración. Habría recibido otro mensaje de Stan.

¡En efecto! Una foto de ambos, seguida del nombre de Stan con un corazón apareció en la pantalla, y en la ventana de chat había aparecido un nuevo mensaje. Y al instante uno más.

_"Kyle"-22:12_

_"Se que estas en casa"-22:13_

Empezó a escribir un "estoy fuera", pero tuvo que borrarlo porque recibió otro mensaje.

_"Estoy en la puerta y he oido tu telefono"-22:13_

_"Abreme"-22:14_

Stan le pedía que le abriese la puerta. ¿No había imaginado que Kyle ya se había enterado de lo sucedido? Sin escapatoria alguna Kyle se encaminó a la puerta, con un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y mermelada en la mano. Le dio un bocado de camino a la puerta y abrió. Stan estaba allí parado, con el móvil en la mano y una mochila a hombros. La mirada de Kyle denotaba el poco entusiasmo que sentía por verlo, y disimulaba sus nervios y lo acelerado que iba su corazón por volver a verlo. Estaba tan guapo como siempre.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó todo lo seco que pudo, después de tragar. Entonces volvió a morder el sándwich.

-Habíamos quedado a las ocho. Te he estado esperando. ¿Estás bien?-Se interesó. Dio un paso al frente, pero Kyle no hizo amago de dejarlo entrar. Stan no insistió y se quedó en la puerta.-¿Todo... va bien?

-No. ¿Y a ti? He oído que sí. Bastante bien, de hecho. Estupendamente.-Se empezaba a notar que Kyle llevaba un buen cabreo encima.

-¿De que estás hablando, cariño?

-¡¿Cariño?! ¡No me vengas con cariños! ¡Ya lo sabe todo el maldito pueblo! ¡¿Creías que no me enteraría?! ¡TODO EL MUNDO SE RÍE DE ESTO!

-¡Kyle, cálmate! ¡Estás diciendo tonterías!

-¡¿Tonterías?! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que me engañas! ¡Y no voy a consentirlo!-Le dio un puñetazo en el pecho, sin mucha fuerza, pues le faltaba poco para romper a llorar de nuevo.-¡Eres un... jodido... mentiroso!

-¡¿De que coño estás hablando?! ¡Ky...!-Kyle le dio un último bocado al sándwich y se lo lanzó a Stan a la cara. Cerró la puerta de casa con llave y dejó al moreno a la intemperie, limpiándose la mermelada de la cara.

Kyle se quedó apoyado en la puerta, sollozando. La voz ahogada de Stan seguía sonando detrás de la puerta, pero se esforzó por no escucharla. Se tapó los oídos con las manos y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, llorando sobre sus rodillas. Stan sonaba como si quisiera explicarse, pero hizo caso omiso de sus palabras, gritando para taparlas.

-¡No te escucho, no te escucho!

-¡Pues me quedaré aquí hasta que hables conmigo y me escuches como un adulto!-Se quedó pensando que más añadir.-¡Inmaduro!-Chilló.

Kyle se levantó de la puerta y se marchó a su cuarto. Allí envió un mensaje a sus padres antes de meterse en la cama. Les pidió que no dejasen entrar a Stan si lo encontraban en la puerta.

Durante los siguientes días Kyle vio a Stan parado frente a su puerta, sabiendo que iría a clase. Fingió estar muy enfermo durante la primera semana y parte de la siguiente. Los últimos días consiguió que Butters le llevara a casa los deberes y dijera que seguía enfermo, aunque fingía ir a clase y volvía a casa a hurtadillas.

No dio en casa explicaciones de porqué no quería ver a Stan, solo dijo que habían discutido y ya no eran amigos. Ninguno, excepto Ike sabía que Kyle y Stan eran algo más que amigos. Todo el pueblo lo comentaba, o casi todos, pero acostumbrados a que los niños hicieran correr rumores sobre aquello desde la primaria, los Marsh y los Broflovski ignoraban los comentarios. Aunque a Stan no le importó contárselo a sus padres un buen día y pedirles que no dijesen nada a los de Kyle. Estos aceptaron proteger la relación de los chicos.

Aquella mañana estaba siendo muy aburrida. Quizá debería salir. Llevaba muchos días en casa. No quería pasar más tiempo aislado. ¡Que cansado estaba de que todos pensaran que en su vida todo era perfecto! Y de que, por un tiempo, así hubiese sido. Ahora ya no lo era, y le costaría superarlo.

Un chico pelirrojo, de cabello afro y preciosos ojos verdes estaba acurrucado bajo las sabanas. No quería ver ni una rendija de luz. Lloraba en silencio, sus lágrimas empapaban la almohada, y allí se quedarían para siempre. Llevaba varias semanas atrincherado en casa, sin salir si quiera de su cuarto. Solo salía a comer cuando estaba seguro de que no había nadie y se volvía a encerrar.

Hacía ya unos meses que había roto con Stan, y este había desistido de hablar con él, pues Kyle se negaba en rotundo siempre, y se las apañó para cambiarse de clase y no verlo más, escondiéndose en los recreos y sin salir por las tardes con Kenny o Eric para evitar el grupo y a Stan.

Era sábado, y los fines de semana se aburría más que de costumbre, porque también tenía las mañanas libres y no salía con nadie. Asqueado de estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada, se levantó de la cama, secó sus lágrimas y se metió en la ducha. Cuando salió se puso una toalla al rededor del pelo húmedo y se vistió. Cuando se miró al espejo y se quitó la toalla, descubrió que ya llevaba el pelo demasiado largo. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo cortó con unas tijeras y quedó bastante bien. Pero había un montón de pelo rojo en el suelo. Tuvo que barrer el suelo antes de salir. Su madre lo miró sorprendida.

-¡Kyle! ¡¿Y... Y tu pelo?!

-Me lo he cortado. ¿Que pasa? ¿Está mal?

-No, está muy bien.-Reconoció ella, viendo a su hijo muy bien de nuevo. Aliviada y sin querer agobiarlo, lo dejó marcharse sin decir nada más.

Kyle abrió la puerta y salió a la calle. La luz del día lo cegó momentáneamente. Comenzó a caminar por las calles y se cruzó con gente. Unos cuchicheaban, otros pasaban de largo. Tendría que aprender a vivir con ello durante un tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, a la gente se le acaban olvidando estas cosas. Vio a gente conocida que lo saludó de lejos, y alguna que otra persona se paró un minuto a charlar. Algunas cosas seguían siendo agradables en South Park. Cuando llegó a su destino, a la casa de quien creyó que podía ser su salvación, llamó a la puerta, golpeando suavemente. Una mujer pelirroja, muy joven pero de aspecto cansado, le abrió la puerta.

-¡Vaya, Kyle! Hacía mucho que no sabíamos nada de ti.

-Hola, señora McCormick. ¿E-está Kenny?-Preguntó.

-Sí, está en su cuarto. Pasa.-Lo invitó a entrar y Kyle se limpió los zapatos antes de pasar.-¡Kenny! ¡Kyle ha venido a buscarte!

Kyle se quedó parado en medio del salón. Carol McCormick le ofreció sentarse, pero Kyle insistió en que estaba mejor de pie. Le agradeció a la mujer el ofrecimiento y la dejó marcharse a continuar con sus tareas. Kyle esperó, pero nadie contestó, y Kenny no apareció. La madre de su amigo volvió a aparecer.

-Será mejor que subas a buscarlo. Posiblemente se esté poniendo las zapatillas. A veces es muy lento.-Rió. Kyle asintió sonriente y subió por la crujiente escalera de madera hacia el cuarto de Kenny.

-¿Kenny...?-La voz de Kyle sonó desde la puerta, cuando este asomó la cabeza por una rendija, a modo de disculpa por irrumpir sin permiso.-Tu madre me dijo que subiese a ver como lo llevabas...-Se excusó.

-No te preocupes. Pasa.-Invitó el rubio, mirando con indiferencia al chico pelirrojo. Se quitó el gorro verde, que hacía juego con sus ojos esmeralda, y se sentó en la cama, casi al borde. Kenny estaba de espaldas, pero parecía verlo de alguna manera.-Puedes sentarte bien, Kyle. Mi cama no muerde, ni está infectada.-Aseguró.

-No es eso, Kenny. ¡No soy Cartman! Sabes que me da reparo ocupar dormitorios ajenos.-Kenny se sentó a su lado en la cama para atarse los cordones de sus botas. Mientras, Kyle observaba su gorro, con total indiferencia.

-¿A que has venido?-Preguntó finalmente el rubio, rompiendo el silencio. Kyle lo miró, como si estuviera pensando una buena respuesta.

-Mhhh... Solo he venido por si te apetecía salir a hacer algo.-Soltó.

Kyle observó a Kenny. Este miró por la ventana, miró la tele, la estantería, con muy pocos libros, a diferencia de la de Kyle. Se escuchó un suave golpe, como de un zapato tocando una caja de cartón. Kenny sonrió de medio lado.

-No tengo dinero para ir al cine. No tengo dinero para ir al parque de atracciones. No tengo dinero para ir de cañas. No tengo dinero para ir de compras. Y no, no tengo dinero para ir de putas.-Añadió. Kyle lo miró, casi comprendiendo su bochorno y sus pocas ganas de salir de casa.

-Te propongo un trato. Salimos a dar una vuelta. Pasear es gratis. Si nos apetece comer o beber algo, ir al cine o al parque de atracciones, yo lo pago. Pero solo por esta vez. Si nada te convence, podemos volver y jugar a videojuegos.-No estaba dispuesto a dejar de ver a sus amigos por Stan, y quería hacer algo con Kenny.

-Kyle... Está bien-Respondió. A Kyle le sonó forzado, pero agradeció el gesto. Le hacía mucha falta estar en compañía después de su ruptura.

Kenny se levantó del colchón, ante la aún estupefacta mirada de Kyle. Abrió la puerta y se volvió a mirarlo. Ambos esperaron algo. Kenny le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, animándolo a levantarse y salir. Cuando vio que no se movía se desesperó.

-¡Vamos! No voy a irme yo solo de mi casa.-Espetó. Kyle se levantó y se acercó a él.

-Esperaba que al levantarme te rieras de mi por creer que íbamos a salir, o que me dejaras pasar delante para cerrarme la puerta en las narices.-Confesó.

-¿Quien crees que soy? ¿Cartman?

Ambos rieron, y cuando Kyle salió por la puerta, Kenny la cerró tras él. Kyle oyó la puerta cerrarse y se sintió terriblemente mal ante semejante abandono. Se volvió hacia la puerta, sin creer lo que veía. Al poco se abrió, y Kenny se reía. ¡Solo había sido una broma! Salieron a la calle y se encaminaron sin rumbo fijo por la acera, el uno junto al otro. Kyle inició una conversación sobre el tiempo, poco interesante. No comentaron mucho más que el hecho de que hacía frío y de que, bueno, estaba todo nevado.

-¡Chst!-Chistó el del chaquetón naranja. Kyle se había adelantado un par de pasos y seguía fijándose en sus pies, de manera que no percibió que Kenny había parado unos pasos por detrás. Este le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, hacia un lado. Estaban frente a la casa de Stan. Kyle miró a la carretera, tras apartar la mirada de la casa. Frunció levemente los labios y el entrecejo. Soltó un bufido y Kenny pareció captar el mensaje. Kyle no se opuso a que invitase a Stan, pero estaba claro que no tenía ganas de verlo. Kenny continuó caminando y Kyle lo siguió.

-Lo siento, creía que iríamos a por Stan.-Se disculpó.

-No te preocupes. No voy a ser yo quien disuelva el grupo. De todas maneras Stan no está en casa. Me pareció oír que se iba a ver a Cartman. O eso dijo el gordo ayer.-Comentó. En el instituto, la voz de Cartman era inconfundible aunque hubiese un gran bullicio.

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio durante los cuales Kyle siguió pensando como podía sacar una conversación con Kenny, que les interesase a ambos. Se sentía estúpido. Había quedado con alguien para... ¿no aburrirse? ¡No! Había salido con alguien por el simple hecho de que igual podía desahogarse y sentirse mejor, pero nadie iba a querer oír sus problemas. Y menos alguien como Kenny. Lo había casi obligado a salir por su egoísmo para además no tener tema de conversación ni nada que hacer. Se sintió fatal. ¿Qué clase de amigo era? Desde luego, la gente prefería a Stan como amigo porque él si solía tener buenas ideas y grandes planes para salir. Kyle ahora era como una urna vacía, sin ganas ni ideas que intentaba superarlo implicando a otros. Por eso no tenía plan alguno.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que el rubio no lo acompañaba. Giró medio cuerpo para observar a Kenny, sentado en un banco con las manos en los bolsillos. El de ojos azules, ahora cerrados, no parecía querer atarse los cordones, o descansar. Simplemente parecía mortalmente aburrido, con pocas ganas de colaborar y deseoso de largarse a casa. Kyle giró el cuerpo entero y esperó. Se frotó el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha, algo incómodo, y se decidió a hablar.

-¿Quieres...?-carraspeó.-¿Quieres volverte a casa?-Inquirió. Su acompañante abrió un ojo y lo dirigió hacia Kyle.

-Si te soy sincero, Kyle-volvió a cerrar los ojos,- me aburro. Llevamos horas caminando y no hemos encontrado nada que hacer ni a donde ir. Te propondría hacer algo en mi casa, pero...

-No hace falta, estaré bien solo...-Comenzó el otro.

-¡Que coñazo ir ahora hasta mi casa! Además, estarán mis padres dando por culo, y no tengo mucho que ofrecerte. Pero ya que has hecho el bendito esfuerzo de venir a sacarme de ese antro...-La mirada de Kyle reflejaba su estupefacción.-Vayamos a tu casa que está más cerca.-Animó.

Retiró las manos de los bolsillos anaranjados y las puso sobre sus rodillas. Se levantó del banco y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa del pelirrojo, que lo siguió primero con la vista y luego al trote para alcanzarlo.

-Pero Kenny...-Empezó. Quería entender que estaba pasando. Kenny hubiera dado media vuelta, se hubiera marchado a casa. O se hubiese empezado a quejar y se hubiese ido a buscar otro plan. No entendía que estaba pasando.

-Mira, hoy estoy generoso, y voy a prestarte mi agradable compañía. Me apetece pasar el día fuera de casa, con amigos, y no voy a dejarte tirado. Hoy no.-Apuntó.-Habías dicho que si no encontrábamos nada que hacer volveríamos a casa y jugaríamos a videojuegos, pero yo no tengo juegos a los que podamos jugar juntos, ni puedo jugar online, no tengo wifi.-Explicó.-Así que invitas tu a una partida del Black Ops.-Y dio por zanjado el asunto. Kyle sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Kenny era una incomprensible fuente de recursos y sorpresas.

Kyle abrió la puerta de su casa, se limpió las botas de nieve y suciedad en el felpudo de los Broflovski e invitó a pasar a Kenny. Este lo imitó y dio un par de pasos hacia el interior. Se retiró la capucha y dejó ver el pelo rubio relucir a la luz de las lámparas de la casa. No se movió.

-Vamos, Kenny. No es la primera vez que vienes a mi casa.-Aclaró Kyle. Se quitó el gorro verde y se dispuso a subir a su habitación. La voz de su madre sonó en la habitación contigua.

-¿Eres tu, Kyle?-Preguntó, entrando en la estancia.-¡Ah, hola Kenny!-Saludó ella.

-Hola, señora Broflovski.-Devolvió el saludo.

-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?-Ofreció la mujer, después de dar un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

-Agradezco la invitación, pero no se moleste. Volveré a mi casa...

-No seas tonto.-Interrumpió ella.-No es molestia. Además, así podrás quedarte a dormir. Ahí fuera hace mucho frío y tu estás muy delgado, hijo. Casi más que mi Kyle.

-Señora Broflovski, de verdad... No quiero ser una molestia. Y no podría quedarme a dormir. No tengo ropa para cambiarme, ni un pijama...

-Insisto. Kyle te prestará algo de ropa. Eres un poco más bajo, pero te estará bien. Ya se la devolverás cuando quieras. A veces Stan se ponía algo de Kyle, pero hace tiempo que no pasa por aquí. Deberías invitar...

-¡Mamá!-Se quejó Kyle.-Ya te dije que no quería saber nada de Stan.

-Está bien, está bien.-Se retiró a la cocina.-Pasarlo bien.-Kyle negó con la cabeza. Kenny lo siguió escaleras arriba y por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio.

Kyle dejó su gorro sobre el escritorio y Kenny cerró la puerta tras él. El rubio se dirigió al tablón y lo miró. Estuvo rondando por ahí un rato, y Kyle no quiso decirle nada. Además, aún estaba algo mosqueado. Se desabrochó la chaqueta y sentó a los pies de la cama. Puso un videojuego al azar. Sintió que Kenny se acercaba a él, y sin esperar aquello, lo atacó directamente con la peor frase de todas.

-Parece que tu madre no sabe lo tuyo con Stan.-Soltó, con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-¡¿Qué?!-Preguntó Kyle, mirándolo de frente con el ceño fruncido.

-Que no sabe que estuviste con Stan, y por lo tanto no entiende porque ahora no quieres verlo.-Explicó.

-¿Como le explicarías a tu madre judía que eres...? Ya sabes...-No supo el porqué le costaba decir que era homosexual delante de sus amigos de toda la vida.

-¿Gay?-Rió el rubio.

-¡Si! Mis padres son conservadores.-Apuntó el otro.

-Bueno, solo era una pregunta.-Dijo a modo de disculpa el rubio, mostrando sendas palmas de las manos en señal de paz. Se sentó a los pies de la cama, a su lado. Kyle se quitó las botas y, cogiendo un mando se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre el colchón, un palmo alejado del borde. Kenny hizo lo mismo.

-¿Preparado para perder?-Kyle había dibujado una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, mientras elegía un personaje. Kyle no podía enfadarse con Kenny, él era así de bruto y por lo menos hablaba del tema con naturalidad, sin dar a entender que lo considerara un bicho raro o un enfermo.

Kyle se dio cuenta de que Kenny apenas sabía jugar a ese juego. Kyle sintió que se estaba aprovechando de la situación, realizando combos por aquí y por allá.

-No puedes aprovecharte así de mi, Kyle.-Reprochó Kenny.-O me enseñas algunos movimientos primero, o te limitas a jugar a mi nivel.-Pidió.

-Kenny no sabe jugar.-Canturreó. Kyle sonrió burlonamente ante la ventaja más que obvia que tenía sobre el rubio, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba tirada sobre la cama.

-Porque no tengo este juego. En menos que canta un gallo estaré dándote una paliza.

Kyle se dio cuenta de que Kenny estaba mirándolo de reojo para imitar algunos de sus movimientos, y poco a poco aprendió a cubrirse él solo y a bajar la barra de vida del chico de ojos verdes.

-Dime, Kyle. ¿Por qué lo dejaste con Stan?

-¿Que?-La cara de estupefacción de Kyle no tenía desperdicio. Se sintió tan desorientado que le costó reconocer la voz de su madre cuando los llamó a cenar.-Después de cenar te vas.-Ordenó Kyle, apuntando a su amigo con un dedo.

-Lo siento, Kyle. Yo...-Intentó excusarse Kenny, sin éxito, siguiéndolo hacia el comedor.

-Hola, Kenny. Bueno, chicos. Tenéis filetes rusos con puré de patatas en la mesa.-Dijo el señor Broflovski al pie de la escalera.

-¿Vais a algún sitio?-Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Tu madre y yo vamos a cenar fuera por nuestro aniversario.-Explicó.

-¡Oh, cierto!

-Dile a tu madre que la espero en el coche.-Dicho esto, el padre de Kyle salió por la puerta, dejando un incómodo silencio entre ambos jóvenes. La madre de Kyle se estaba poniendo uno de sus pendientes nuevos cuando apareció ante ellos.

-Kyle, sé bueno. Ya sabes que pase lo que pase puedes llamarnos...

-Sí, mamá. Y nada de acostarse a las tantas.-Recitó. Siempre le decía lo mismo cuando se iban fuera, sabiendo que él ya era mayor y que el problemático, en todo caso, sería Ike.

-Muy bien. Buenas noches, chicos.

-Buenas noches, señora Broflovski.-Se despidió Kenny. Justo en ese momento, Ike llevaba su plato de comida hacia el salón.

-¿Que tal, Ike?-Preguntó Kenny.

-Hola, Kenny. ¿Está bien Karen?-Preguntó.-Hace días que no viene a clase.

-Ah, sí. Resfriado común. ¿Estás en su clase?-Se extrañó Kenny.

-No, ella es unos años mayor. Pero nos vemos todos los días en los recreos y hace unos días que no viene.

-Pásate por casa cuando quieras.-Invitó el rubio con despreocupación.

-¿Yo solo?-El joven canadiense parecía apurado. Se sonrojó levemente.

-Bueno, puedes acercarte con Kyle cuando venga.-Propuso. El moreno afirmó y se fue hacia el salón.-¿No cena con nosotros?

-Irá a ver Terrance y Phillip. Normalmente no le dejan verlo mientras cenamos y tiene que verlo en diferido. Pero hoy se saltará las normas.

-Pues guay.-Kenny estaba un escalón por encima de Kyle. Bajó hasta quedar a su lado y saltó los dos últimos escalones.

Kyle lo siguió hacia el comedor, donde se sentaron uno frente al otro. A pesar de que Kenny había roto el silencio un par de minutos atrás, la conversación ya no siguió. Mientras el invitado devoraba su filete con ansia, Kyle lo pinchaba de vez en cuando sin mucho apetito y removía el puré con el tenedor.

-¿Te vas a comer eso?-Preguntó, para así captar su atención.

-¿Eh?

-Sé que no he sido muy delicado, pero quería que vieras que puedes confiar en mi y hablar del tema. Y sé que si no comes es porque le estás dando vueltas a la pregunta.

-Pff...-Soltó Kyle, mirando a otro punto del comedor algo ruborizado. Sintió dos ojos azules clavados en él.-Vale, sí. Es por tu culpa.-Dijo, y comenzó a trocear el filete.

-Lo siento, Kyle. Si no quieres hablar de ello dímelo y lo dejo.-Pidió.

-¡Pues no quiero hablar de ello!-Afirmó. A medida que se iba enfureciendo, conforme le daba explicaciones al otro del porqué no quería hablar de Stanley, iba comiéndose el filete hasta que no quedó nada más que el puré. Kenny sonrió.-¡¿Qué?!

-Nada.-Mantuvo su sonrisa.-Solo que he conseguido que comas.-Señaló el plato con los ojos y Kyle quedó sorprendido.-Ahora el puré.-Casi ordenó Kenny, de broma. Kyle sonrió. Cuando ambos acabaron su plato, Kenny ayudó a quitar la mesa, e incluso puso el lavavajillas. Kyle lo dejó allí, entusiasmado con el aparato que limpiaba los platos.

El pelirrojo entró en el salón y vio a Ike dormido en el sofá, con el televisor aún encendido. No quiso molestarlo y volvió a cerrar la puerta del salón. Kenny estaba junto a la escalera, apoyado con desinterés en la barandilla.

-¿Y bien?

-Juguemos unas partidas más y te vas.-Se siguió reafirmando el primero.

-Está bien-Cedió Kenny. Empezó a subir, seguido de Kyle. Realmente, pensó, que no estaba tan enfadado con Kenny. A fin de cuentas solo era un amigo preocupándose por él. Y no había hablado con nadie del tema. Su hermano si lo sabía, pero no había dado detalles, y este le guardaba el secreto al mayor. Kenny se interesaba desinteresadamente. Como cuando salvó a los judíos y a Moisés en el campamento judío después del trato que recibió. Kenny era honrado y desinteresado.

Kyle decidió que no eran horas de mandar a Kenny a su casa, pero no retiró la invitación de abandonar su hogar aquella noche tras jugar unas partidas más. Kenny se había desprendido también de su chaqueta naranja con capucha y ahora solo llevaba una camiseta blanca de tirantes, bastante desteñida. No debían de tener una lavadora muy buena.

-Kenny...-Llamó Kyle, casi en un susurro. Este estaba con los ojos fijos en la pantalla, pulsando botones casi al azar, con la lengua fuera en un gesto de concentración. Parecía tenso.

-¿Si?

-Kenny.-Volvió a llamar Kyle, con más seguridad.-Escúchame Kenny.-Pidió.

-Te estoy oyendo.-Oír no es lo mismo que escuchar. Kyle sabía que Kenny no iba a insistirle en el tema, así que eso había hecho que ahora estuviera más centrado en otra cosa.

-Stan y yo rompimos porque...-empezó él, con la mirada gacha. Kenny se volvió a mirarlo, y parecía sorprendido. Detuvo la partida y demostró a Kyle que estaba dispuesto a escucharlo ahora que él estaba dispuesto a hablar. Kyle se sintió muy agradecido y cómodo.-Yo creía que él me engañaba y él creía que yo le engañaba.

-No lo entiendo.-Kyle creía haberse explicado bien, pero al menos Kenny era sincero.

-Pues que se corrió la voz de que Stan me estaba poniendo los cuernos y cuando me enteré estuve pasándolo fatal cada vez que nos veíamos. Le dije que era un cabronazo, que no tenía porqué jugar a dos bandas y que exigía una explicación. Él me pregunto que de qué hablaba, que estaba mal de la cabeza y que lo dejara en paz.-Kenny asintió.-Un buen día me llamó diciendo que era un hijo de puta, que muy bonito el numerito que había montado, que ya me valía echarle a él la culpa de algo que había hecho yo. Que era yo quien se los estaba poniendo. No entendía de que estaba hablándome. Y por eso lo dejamos.

-¿Y que pasó?

-¡Eso pasó! ¡Joder, Kenny! ¿Eres sordo?

-No, gilipollas. Pregunto que a que venía lo de "creía" al principio. Acabas de decir que él te los ponía a ti, pero él creía que tu se los ponías a él. Si tu no hiciste nada, ¿por qué iba él a creer que lo hiciste?

-Pues porque el otro le habría dicho que me soltara ese rollo para que yo quedase como el malo cuando todos se enterasen. Seguramente creyó que yo fingí enfadarme por unos cuernos inventados para que no creyese que yo se los ponía. Entonces él hizo lo mismo para cortar conmigo.-Ni siquiera Kyle estaba muy seguro de aquello. En realidad sonaba extraño, pero si Stan le había engañado, y todo el mundo se reía de él por ello, eran las pocas teorías que tenía en mente para que Stan le dijera que el infiel había sido él.

-Bueno, es muy enrevesado, pero podría ser. Aunque, que yo sepa, nunca oí nada así de Stan. Ni de ti. Ni se ha visto a Stan con nadie, a parte de Cartman, pero todos sabemos que es homófobo y gilipollas. Y aunque fuese marica... Perdón, homosexual, nadie querría salir con él.

-Ya, eso me extraña bastante. Supongo que querrá dejar un margen razonable de tiempo antes de hacerlo público para que no crean que realmente fue él el cabrón.-El pelirrojo se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la colcha verde y amarilla. Miró al techo, cerró los ojos, suspiró y miró a Kenny, que lo miraba aún sentado.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-Preguntó el segundo.

-Bueno, relaja bastante poder contarle a alguien las cosas. Inspiras bastante confianza.

-Alguna virtud tenía que tener, ¿no?-Rió, y se dejó caer al lado de un sonriente Kyle. Ambos se miraron. Kyle no recordaba llevarse tan bien con Kenny, pero era verdad que, aun siendo muy amigos desde siempre, no había conocido suficiente a Kenny.

Kenny no solía participar mucho de las conversaciones cuando eran niños. Estaba más centrado en sus propios pensamientos que en los demás, y no hablaba demasiado, pero cierto es que siempre se sacrificaba por los demás. Aunque nadie recordaba esos comportamientos desinteresados, Kenny McCormick solía dar a diario la vida por sus amigos. Por suerte para él, y para los demás, siempre volvía al día siguiente, sin que nadie reparase en su ausencia.

-Voy a prestarte algo para dormir.-Dijo Kyle, tras bostezar. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos le pareció que Kenny había cambiado su forma de mirarlo, como si ahora estuviera más consciente.

Kenny se sentó en la cama. Se estiró y quitó el juego, apagando la consola y la tele. Kyle estaba rebuscando en su armario y lanzaba prendas al suelo.-¿Que te parece esto?-Preguntó, enseñándole unos pantalones grises y una camiseta negra.

-¿Eso quiere decir que al final me dejas quedarme a dormir? -Se burló el rubio. Kyle puso cara de "¿no es obvio?".-Está bien.-Dijo, sin darle mucha importancia. Kyle se lo lanzó y volvió a ordenar sus cosas en el armario.

-Son cosas que ya no me pongo, si te soy sincero. Es bastante cómodo, pero ya no le doy uso.-Explicó. -Para dormir es perfecto. Y puedes quedártelo si quieres. Como ya te he dicho no voy a volver a ponérmelo...

-¡Pues si que son cómodos!-Exclamó el rubio, cuando se hubo puesto el chándal gris. -Yo tampoco creo que los use mucho, pero para una noche fría como esta pueden venirme bien.-Rió. Kyle cerró el armario y apoyó la espalda en él. Miró a Kenny admirando los pantalones.

Cuando el rubio cruzó los brazos y cogió la camiseta blanca de tirantes para quitársela, Kyle estaba realmente tranquilo. Cuando la camiseta colgaba de la mano de Kenny y voló hasta la cama, algo cambió. El torso descubierto de Kenny le estaba poniendo nervioso. No sabía donde dirigir la vista. Sintió el calor en sus mejillas, el cosquilleo en el estómago y el temblor en las rodillas.

-Gracias Kyle. Si de verdad no te importa me gustaría quedármelos.-Le sonrió ampliamente. De repente se revolvió el pelo, con expresión incómoda. Kyle desvió los ojos hacia los pies desnudos de Kenny, casi inadvirtiendo el tono rojizo de sus mejillas.

-N-no hay de que...-Murmuró altamente nervioso el de cabello afro. Soltó un suspiro, creyendo que se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Por qué las cosas se habían puesto así, si solo era Kenny?

Inconscientemente, desvió la mirada hacia la cintura del rubio, y este también miró su propia cintura. Los pantalones de Kyle eran un poco más anchos que el pobre y desnutrido Kenny, quedando ligeramente holgados. En lugar de descansar sobre su cintura, la goma caía sobre sus caderas, dejando visible la cinta de los calzoncillos del chico. Desvió la mirada, aún más avergonzado. Apenas percibió a Kenny caminando hacia él. Ambos brazos del rubio se posaron en el armario, a cada lado de su cabeza.

-¡Kenny...!-Se alarmó Kyle. Kenny era tan alto como Kyle, así que no imponía mucho con semejante constitución y altura. Pero su mirada si imponía respeto. Cuando los ojos de ambos hicieron contacto directo Kyle reconoció que estaba perdido.

-Shhh. Kyle, he notado como me mirabas.-¿Iba en serio? Kenny podía ser tan bromista como sexy, y eso era desconcertante.

-No tiene gracia.-Se quejó, pasando la mirada del ojo izquierdo de Kenny al derecho, sin saber a donde mirar con exactitud.

-No puedes ir provocando así a la gente, Kyle.- Kenny lamió sus labios, mirando fijamente los ojos verdes del pelirrojo.

Kyle reunió valor para hacer lo que le pedía el cuerpo. No supo porqué, pero tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. Cerró los ojos y besó al rubio sin pensarlo casi. Kenny no se movió, ni se apartó. Kyle sintió que Kenny se alejó al cabo de un rato, rompiendo el contacto de sus labios. Kyle mantuvo los ojos cerrados medio minuto, apretando los labios, colorado como un tomate.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un Kenny relajado, sorprendido, con los labios entreabiertos, casi gritando que volvieran a besarlos. Kyle se contuvo y miró la nariz de Kenny, para no mover las pupilas de un ojo a otro. El rubio juntó los labios para decir algo. No emitió ningún sonido. Suspiró momentos después y Kyle lo vio sonreír. Se extrañó.

-No deberías haber hecho eso.-Regañó Kenny, con voz amable y una ceja enarcada. Kyle quiso decir algo en su defensa, pero los labios de Kenny lo acallaron, uniéndose de nuevo a los suyos. Sus brazos se deslizaron hacia su cintura. Kenny se separaba brevemente de él para coger aire, y reanudaba el beso con más pasión cada vez que lo hacía.

Las manos de Kyle, temblorosas y torpes, se posaron en el desnudo torso del otro chico. Kyle quiso hacer fuerza para apartarlo, no sabía muy bien porqué, pues él lo había besado primero y aquello le estaba gustando. Estaba seguro de que había notado la fuerza que intentaba ejercer para alejarlo, y lo confirmó al ver que Kenny disminuía el ritmo por si estaba dispuesto a frenarlo, pero sintió los latidos del rubio en su mano. Iba muy rápido, casi al límite. Finalmente Kyle recorrió el pecho de su compañero con sus manos. Este fue frenando el beso, buscando aire para ambos.

-K-kenny, yo...-Tartamudeó Kyle, buscando oxigeno. Escuchaba sus respiraciones muy cerca, agitadas.-Perdí el control... Y...-Siguió buscando la manera de explicarse, pero el otro no le dejó. Lo agarró por la cintura y lo acercó a él, hasta hacerse dueño de sus movimientos. Dio media vuelta, dejando a Kyle de espaldas a la cama y lo hizo retroceder hasta esta. Kyle notó el somier contra sus piernas. Kenny no se movió.

-Kyle, ¿hay algo que desees decirme?-Preguntó el rubio.

-¿A que viene esto, Kenny?

-Tu me has besado. A mi me ha gustado. Si quieres podemos seguir.-Respuesta breve y exacta a la vez.

-Pero tu no estás enamorado de mi, Kenny.-¿O quizá sí? Y si así era... ¿cambiaría eso algo?

-Claro que no. Solo es que me gustas. Me atraes, y por lo visto yo a ti también. ¿Qué opinas?

Kyle no añadió nada más. No estaban enamorados el uno del otro, eso estaba claro. ¿Que problema había? Ambos estaban solteros, se atraían y querían divertirse un rato. Kyle besó frenéticamente a Kenny, quien lo empujó a la cama y quedó tumbado sobre él, acariciando su cuerpo por debajo de su camiseta amarilla.

Cuando Kenny hubo explorado la boca del pelirrojo con su lengua lo suficiente, y viceversa, mordió el labio inferior del otro y trazó un sendero de besos hasta su cuello. Allí hizo reír a Kyle con cosquillas, lo hizo estremecerse y gemir. Los dientes de Kenny le dieron un mordisco en su cuello, y luego lo besó hasta el hombro. Le pareció que inhalaba el olor de su piel. Acarició la espalda enarcada de Kyle, y acto seguido lo desprendió de la camiseta, para tener libre el acceso a cada parte de su cuerpo con sus manos y su boca.

Kyle clavó las uñas en la espalda de Kenny cuando este le mordió. Fue una sensación muy placentera y dolorosa a la vez. Cuando creyó haber dejado una marca importante de sus uñas en la espalda del otro, lo arañó con ambas manos, arrancando gemidos del chico de ojos azules. Sintió la húmeda y cálida lengua de su compañero recorrer todo su pecho y bajar hasta tener prohibido el paso por sus pantalones. No quiso perder de vista a Kenny, que le dedicaba una fija y traviesa mirada mientras le liberaba de los pantalones.

Kyle lo ayudó a que lo desnudara y mientras Kenny se desprendía de su propia ropa, Kyle se metió entre las sábanas. El pudor lo invadió momentáneamente, pero contempló a Kenny totalmente desnudo, frente a él, y no pudo evitar un gran deseo de sentir el roce de sus cuerpos. Kenny se relamió y, a cuatro patas, avanzó sobre la cama hasta toparse de nuevo con la boca de Kyle. Se sintió más relajado al sentir la ternura con que Kenny lo trataba. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos y lo obligó a tumbarse sobre él.

Para sorpresa de Kyle, Kenny se echó las sábanas por encima y, separando sus piernas con su rodilla, estimuló su miembro. Kyle sentía la erección de Kenny en su pierna, sabiendo que Kenny buscaba la estimulación de ambos. Los suspiros de Kenny y los gemidos de Kyle eran apenas perceptibles en la misma habitación, lo cual los despreocupó de que Ike o algún vecino pudiera percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel dormitorio.

El rubio desapareció sin avisar bajó la ropa de cama del pelirrojo, que lo buscó con la mirada. Sintió la respiración del otro sobre su piel antes de que lo rodeara con la boca de forma casi completa. Kyle, que nunca había sentido nada parecido, estrujó las sábanas entre sus manos. Kenny salió a la superficie un rato después.

-¿S-se puede saber que has hecho?-Se alarmó.

-Estimularte un poco. ¿No sabes lo que es una felación?-Rió el ojiazul.

-No.-La expresión de Kenny pasó del vacile a la sorpresa en un instante. Luego Kyle aclaró que si sabía lo que era una felación, pero que nunca había recibido una.-A ver... Yo las he hecho, pero nunca me las han hecho.

-¡Pues ya era hora, chaval!-Exclamó.-Bueno, ¿y qué tal se te da?-Inquirió.

Si pretendía avergonzarlo o una reacción de lo más tierna no lo iba a conseguir. Esta vez no. Kyle se puso encima de Kenny, sin ninguna dificultad.

-Pues me han dicho que soy bastante bueno.-Aclaró, obligando a Kenny a quedarse boca arriba mientras él demostraba su valía.

-¡Ah! Y no te han engañado, pelirrojo.-Afirmó el rubio, recibiendo todo el placer que la boca de Kyle era capaz de proporcionarle.-Incluso mejor que aquella tía... ¿Milly?

Cuando Kyle decidió tomarse un respiro, Kenny volvió a ponerse sobre él. Sonrió con malicia. Kyle sabía que él estaba mandando en aquella situación. Kenny tenía el control y por momentos Kyle se lo había arrebatado. Eso tendría consecuencias. Kenny llevó su dedo corazón a los labios de Kyle, que no dudó en lamerlo y humedecerlo tanto como pudo. Kenny lo condujo hacia la entrepierna de Kyle, después lo retiró un poco hacia atrás, encontrando el lugar exacto al que quería llegar.

Empezó a estimular con cuidado la entrada de Kyle, hasta que consiguió introducir poco a poco su lubricado dedo. Kyle lo vio retirar la mano y lamer su dedo índice. Volvió a introducir el dedo medio dentro de Kyle, que suspiró de placer, y sintió como un segundo dedo entraba en él. Al cabo de un rato ya eran tres. Kyle le suplicó con la mirada que no lo tuviera más en vilo. Kenny agarró su propio miembro y lo colocó en la zona estimulada. Se ayudó de sus dedos para evitar que Kyle se cerrara y se introdujo con cuidado. Dolía al principio, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado, aunque el tamaño de Kenny no era el mismo que el de Stan. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y los abrió, dejando escapar las lágrimas. Parecía que Kenny se preocupó al verlo, sin imaginar que lo que le pasaba era que lo estaba disfrutando.

-Estoy bien. No te preocupes.

Por unos momentos Stan apareció en su mente. No sabía porqué se sentía culpable, como si lo estuviese engañando, si ambos habían acordado que no estaban juntos desde hacía ya un mes.

-Son lágrimas de placer, Kenny. Así que no te ralles y sigue.-Concluyó, procurando evitar el malestar del otro.

Kenny lo embistió una, y otra, y otra vez. El pelirrojo sentía el sudor recorrer su frente, y algunos rizos perdían su forma y se pegaban a su piel. Las gotas de sudor de su amigo lo salpicaban de vez en cuando. Vio en su expresión que no podía aguantarse más. Parecía que Kenny se estaba conteniendo muchísimo. Los ojos azules entrecerrados del rubio se posaron en él, recorriendo cada facción de su rostro. Sus labios debían de humedecerse con frecuencia y su respiración le acariciaba la cara. ¿Quién podía negarle algo a semejante criatura?

-Kenny... Kenny...-Llamó Kyle entre gemidos, recorriendo con los ojos una efímera lágrima cristalina, que se perdía con su sudor, nacida de los ojos del rubio.-No te contengas.-Pidió.

-K-kyle... Puedo ser muy animal.-Advirtió Kenny.

-No me importa. Disfrútalo al máximo.-Pidió, deseoso de ver hasta donde podía llegar Kenny.

Kenny asintió con la cabeza, y Kyle sintió que lo sujetaba con fuerza de las caderas. Empezó a asustarse de saber de que era capaz el rubio, que parecía gritar un lo siento con los ojos. Lo embistió con violencia, y Kyle reaccionó con un grito, pero no era una queja. Recibió varias embestidas por el estilo, notando el cuerpo de Kenny chocar contra el suyo. Kyle sintió un líquido caliente dentro de él, bastante espeso. Y la misma sensación sintió por fuera cuando su propio semen se esparció entre ambos, que acabaron con el torso manchado de blanco.

Kenny se dejó caer sobre Kyle, exhausto. Respiraba entrecortadamente y su pelo rubio estaba totalmente pegado a su frente. Kyle lo besó en la frente. Kenny se acomodó sobre su cuerpo, pero Kyle pensó de repente en sus padres, y a pesar de que le enterneció el gesto amoroso del rubio, casi lo tiró de la cama cuando intentó levantarse.

-¡Kenny, corre!-Lo instó a levantarse.-Tenemos que ducharnos y vestirnos. ¡Y cambiar las sábanas!-Kenny cogió sus calzoncillos, el pijama prestado y salió desnudo al pasillo.

-¡Joder, Kyle! Podrías haberme dado un respiro, ¿no?

-¡Eh! Que a quien han roto el culo es a mi, cabrón.-Se defendió el pelirrojo, cogiendo las sábanas y lanzándolas al suelo hechas una bola.

-¿Quieres ducharte conmigo?-Preguntó con tono meloso Kenny, antes de que Kyle le lanzara una mirada asesina y lo hiciera salir corriendo.

-¡Como te vea así mi hermano...!-Advirtió.

-¡Me admirará de por vida!-Completó Kenny.

-Reconozco que tiene un buen tamaño...-Empezó.

-No, si lo digo porque te he jodido, pero bien.-Cortó el rubio, a mitad de pasillo. Desde luego que él y su hermano siempre intentaban fastidiarse, pero Kenny lo había jodido de una forma que Ike nunca podría igualar.

-¡Me cago en...! Pues no creo que admire mucho a alguien cubierto de semen.-Terminó Kyle.

Quince minutos después Kenny volvió al dormitorio, con el pelo húmedo, una toalla sobre los hombros y con el pijama prestado puesto. Kyle se dirigió al baño entonces y salió a las tres y cinco, con el pelo seco, dispuesto a meterse directamente en la cama. Allí lo esperaba Kenny. Iban a pasar calor, pero a Kyle le parecía bien, así se ahorraba el rollo de sacar una cama auxiliar.

-Buenas noches, Kenny.

-Buenas noches, Kyle.

A la mañana siguiente la mano de Kenny despertó a Kyle con una suave caricia en la mejilla. Kyle sonrió y se puso boca arriba. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fueron unos cautivadores ojos azules, que por momentos le hicieron dudar. Mantuvo la sonrisa mientras Kenny, que se apoyaba en un brazo para mantenerse erguido, posaba un tierno beso sobre su boca. Se quedó unos minutos jugando con los rizos de Kyle hasta que se sentó al borde del colchón y se frotó los ojos.

Kyle se sentó en la cama y lo observó. Kenny se quitó la camiseta y la dejó a un lado. Acto seguido se estiró. Lo único que podía ver el pelirrojo era la perfecta espalda del otro, con todos sus músculos marcados. Apreció, y sonrió levemente al percibirlo, las marcas que sus propias uñas habían hecho en la piel del rubio. Rememoró la noche anterior como si no pudiera aún creer que sucediera, pero sin arrepentirse lo más mínimo de aquello.

Kenny se puso en pie, buscó su camiseta blanca y se puso la chaqueta encima, sin subir la cremallera de esta. Cogió sus pantalones y cuando se hubo vestido se puso las viejas zapatillas que heredó de su hermano. Kyle seguía en la cama, mirándolo.

-¿Vamos a desayunar o qué?-Preguntó, divertido.

-¿Eh? Ah, si.-Reaccionó el otro, retirando las sábanas y procediendo a vestirse.

-A no ser que quieras comer otra cosa...-Insinuó Kenny.

-¡Kenny!-Gritó, cayéndose de la cama. Mientras el rubio se reía a carcajadas Kyle le borró la sonrisa con un almohadazo en la cara. Kenny escupió una plumilla. Ahora fue Kyle el que estalló en carcajadas.

Cuando ambos llegaron abajo, la madre de Kyle los esperaba con esa pose de madre que te advierte de que van a regañarte por algo. Kyle miró de reojo a Kenny, que se encogió disimuladamente de hombros. Puesto que Kyle no estaba dispuesto a desvelar lo acontecido la noche anterior sin estar seguros de que iban a hablar de aquello no dijo nada, solo esperó. El silencio se quebraba momentáneamente por el tintineo de la cuchara chocando contra alguna taza, y el ruido de algún tenedor descansando sobre el plato. La madre del pelirrojo fue la primera en hablar.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Definitivamente ella lo sabía! ¿Había gemido demasiado fuerte? Se lo habría contado algún vecino. ¿O es que había entrado en la habitación y los había descubierto durmiendo juntos? Quizá solo quisiera que Kyle se delatara él solo.

-Ahm...-A Kyle se le subieron los colores. Kenny llevó su mano derecha a su nuca, mirando hacia el techo para hacerse el loco. La madre de Kyle esperaba una respuesta.-Yo... ¡Lo siento! No volverá a pasar.-Se disculpó. No supo porque se disculpaba, pero era mejor darle la razón.

-Más te vale, porque como me vuelva a enterar de que Ike se queda dormido en el sofá...-Kyle abrió los ojos, y Kenny respiró aliviado. Parecía preocupado cuando lo miró, pero ahora estaba más tranquilo.

¡Así que solo era eso! Sheila dio media vuelta para sentarse a desayunar. Los dos chicos se miraron antes de seguirla. Kyle mostrandole a Kenny el alivio de no haber sido descubierto, y Kenny mostrando una amplia sonrisa, alegre de salir airoso de una situación tan peliaguda.

Kyle se sentó al lado de Kenny. Lo notó algo nervioso al principio, pero hizo caso omiso de aquello. Se acostumbraría a comer con familias ajenas, o al menos con la suya, porque tenía claro que no quería perder la amistad de Kenny por su ruptura con Stan.

-¿Quieres más bacon, Kenny?-Preguntó el padre de Kyle.

-¿Eh? No, gracias.-Respondió. Esperaba que no se sintiera ofendido. Ellos siempre ofrecían más comida a los invitados.

-Vamos, come un poco más. No queremos tirar comida.-Insistió.

-Además, estás muy delgado, Kenny.-Apuntó la señora Broflovski. Sin esperar respuesta, sirvió más bacon en el plato del rubio, que sonrió y tras darle las gracias atacó la carne. Kyle se levantó para recoger la mesa, mientras el otro chico terminaba de comer.

Sus padres hoy iban a quedarse en casa, o eso tenía entendido, así que igual salía un rato para no agobiarse. Hacía un par de años que Kyle tenía la necesidad de ser más independiente de sus padres, y quedándose en casa no lograría ese objetivo. Se sentó al pie de la escalera, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, y la barbilla en las manos, hasta que Kenny apareció.

-¡Hey! Acabo de quitar mi plato de la mesa, lo he metido en el lavavajillas. ¿Lo he hecho bien?-Preguntó. Apoyó un pie en el escalón en el que estaba sentado el pelirrojo, que levantó la vista y lo miró.

-Sí, claro.-Respondió.-¿Vamos a por tus cosas?

-¿Puedo quedarme un rato más?-Preguntó. Parecía algo apurado.

-Claro. Podemos jugar a algo.-Sugirió. Kenny subió las escaleras a su lado y se sentó en la cama cuando llegaron al dormitorio, recogiendo la ropa que Kyle le había regalado. La dobló y la dejó a un lado para luego llevársela.-¿Qué pongo?

-No sé. ¿Qué más tienes?

-Tengo...-Kyle dejó la frase suspendida mientras buscaba en el armario algunos juegos más.-¿Que te parece este?-Preguntó, monstrándole la caratula de un videojuego. Kenny negó con la cabeza. Kyle se volvió y siguió cogiendo videojuegos. Los iba enumerando, esperando a que el chico eligiera alguno. Cogió el último montón y se volteó a mirarlo para enseñárselos todos.-¿Kenny?-El chico no parecía haberlo escuchado.

-¿Eso es una guitarra?-Asaltó. Apuntó con un dedo a los pies de Kyle.

-¿Eh?-Se volvió de nuevo y vio al abandonado instrumento dentro del armario.- Ah, sí. ¿Por?

-¿Es de verdad?-Inquirió.

-Hasta donde yo recuerdo era de verdad. Ahora igual suena fatal. ¿Tocas?

-Cuando alguna cae en mis manos practico un poco. ¿Y tu?

-No.-Dijo con desdén.-Soy pésimo. Saqué un par de acordes de una canción, pero mi madre cree que esa música no es apropiada, que debería tocar algo más...

-¿Judío?

-Bueno, no era la palabra que buscaba, pero sí. Las canciones que a mi me gustan a ella le parecen mala influencia.

-Bueno, te juntas conmigo. Soy la peor influencia que puedes tener.

-Ya, pero ella no sabe que te toco.-Ambos rieron y Kyle cogió la guitarra por el mástil y se la alcanzó a Kenny. Kenny la acomodó entre sus manos, la apoyó sobre una pierna, que a su vez apoyó en su propia rodilla, y sentado en la cama empezó a tocar y a afinar las cuerdas.

Kyle se sentó a un lado, el contrario al mástil, pero ver como tocaba Kenny sin comerse parte de la guitarra. No recordaba que Kenny supiese tocar. Recordó que una vez Kenny consiguió dar clases de canto en un conservatorio de Rumanía. Igual allí le enseñaron lo básico de guitarra. Los dedos del chico rubio se deslizaron por las seis cuerdas de la guitarra. Sonaba bastante bien.

-Ya está.

-¿La has afinado?

-No. Eso es lo único que sé tocar.-Dijo. La cara de Kyle no tenía precio. Kenny rompió a reír, hasta el punto de hacer sonreír a Kyle, que procuraba mantener la seriedad.-¡Tenías que haberte visto la cara!

-Me has vuelto a tomar el pelo. Ja-ja, muy bonito.-Dijo, aún con la sonrisa en la cara, y le dio un leve empujón a su amigo. Kenny cogió aire, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se acomodó de nuevo la guitarra.

-La única canción que me se entera es esta.-Dijo, mientras empezaba a tocar.- La saqué de oído, de una radio vieja. No es que me guste, pero es muy fácil de tocar. Aún no puedo practicar lo suficiente porque no tengo guitarra.-Se excusó.

-Es igual, ya sabes más que yo.-Animó Kyle.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, no por mucho tiempo, pues el chico rubio empezó a cantar, con los ojos fijos en las cuerdas, mientras Kyle miraba sus dedos y prestaba atención.

_-Hay una estrella en tu interior, ya sé que no la puedes ver. Hay tanta luz que se apagó, ya sé que tu dolor se fue._-Cantó el joven de ojos azules.-_Y cuéntame, puedes contar, no juzgaré tus pasos. ¡Escúchame, te escucharé! Pusiste todo el corazón. Al final todo salió mal. El corazón se equivocó, pero tu amor era verdad._

Por un momento, Kyle creyó que no estaba oyendo bien. Miró a Kenny a la cara, pero este no parecía querer perder de vista la guitarra. Leyó sus labios, y vio que estaba en lo cierto. Kenny estaba cantando una canción "ñoña". No quiso interrumpirlo, se le veía cómodo, a pesar de saber perfectamente que podía arrancar burlas por parte de Kyle en cuanto acabase ese tema.

_La realidad puede pesar dentro de ti, amigo._

_¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero!_

_¡No dejes de soñar! ¡No dejes de soñar!_

_¡No dejes de soñar, amigo!_

_¡No dejes de soñar! ¡No dejes de soñar!_

_¡No dejes de soñar, amigo!_

¿Le estaba cantando... a él? ¿Se estaría haciendo una idea equivocada? La verdad es que parecía que Kenny le estaba leyendo, más que la mente, el corazón. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que, lo bueno de la música, es que podemos hacerla nuestra. Cuando escuchas una canción que crees que te identifica, no puedes evitar pensar que alguien la ha escrito para ti. Y le parecía demasiada casualidad que Kenny estuviese allí, después de todo lo sucedido, cantando aquello.

Primero, Kenny se había buscado las maneras para que él le contara lo sucedido, en total confianza, como decía la canción al principio. Y realmente no lo juzgó, ni opinó al respecto, como decía después la letra. Lo siguiente le parecía totalmente hecho para él, después de su relación con Stan y de lo mal que terminó. Por último, la canción hablaba de amistad, sí, pero seguido de un "te quiero", que para él representaba totalmente a Kenny en esos momentos. Parecía que intentaba darle ánimos eligiendo minuciosamente una canción que le iba a llegar al corazón.

_Cuando preguntes el porqué, comienza por pensar en ti._

_Cuando te olvides otra vez, empieza por quererte a ti._

_Y cuéntame, puedes contar, conmigo a cada paso._

_¡Escúchame, te escucharé!_

_Porque la vida tuya es, y siempre tienes que luchar._

_Y a veces tienes que perder, para luego poder ganar;_

_para sentir, para vivir, para soñar, ¡amigo!_

_¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero!_

_¡No dejes de soñar! ¡No dejes de soñar!_

_¡No dejes de soñar, amigo!_

_¡No dejes de soñar! ¡No dejes de soñar!_

_¡No dejes de soñar, amigo!_

Definitivamente, sonaba como un mensaje de aliento y apoyo hacia él, y Kyle llegó a creer que Kenny acababa de improvisar esa canción solo para él.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó cuando dejó de tocar.

-Lo haces muy bien.-Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, aún con la sonrisa que se le había estampado en la cara tras el primer "te quiero".-¿Sabes? Creo que hoy vas a llevarte algo más que ropa.

-¿El que?-Preguntó Kenny. Kyle se limitó a apuntar hacia el propio Kenny con la mirada. Entonces bajó la mirada hacia la guitarra..-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó.-No...

-Por favor, Kenny. Es una pena que se quede aquí cogiendo polvo. Y tu puedes darle un buen uso.

-Sí a mí me encantaría llevármela, pero no puedo aceptarla. Además, en mi casa no duaría ni dos minutos. Se convertiría en palillo para los dientes.-Aseguró.

-Entonces déjala aquí.-Kenny aceptó a duras penas el hecho de que no podía aceptar semejante regalo.-Si me prometes-Kenny miró a Kyle con sorpresa-que vendrás a tocarla cada vez que quieras.

-Kyle, yo...

-Yo no tengo problema en que vengas, siempre que me avises de que días vas a venir. Así la guitarra no se quedará obsoleta, y seguirá entera. Además, puedo imprimirte algunas partituras para que aprendas nuevas canciones.-Se ofreció el de ojos verdes. Así podían quedar casi seguro, y Kenny podría aprender a tocar.

De repente Kenny se levantó y dejó la guitarra. Sin mediar palabra se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Kyle sobreentendió los sentimientos de agradecimiento de Kenny. Le devolvió el abrazo de inmediato. No recordaba haber visto a su amigo tan ilusionado desde hacía tiempo. Y todo gracias a él.

Al cabo de unas horas Kenny recogió la guitarra y, para sorpresa de Kyle, la cargó sobre un hombro y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Kenny? ¿No habíamos acordado que la guitarra se quedaría aquí.-Preguntó Kyle.

-¡Oh! Sí, pero no voy a ir a casa. No todavía. Iré a tocar un rato por algún rincón del pueblo.-Sonrió y abrió la puerta.

-Yo había pensado comer fuera de casa.-Dijo Kyle.-No me apetece quedarme encerrado todo el día, y quizá quieras venir conmigo.-Propuso el pelirrojo, con la chaqueta en la mano.-Así, a la vuelta, puedo traerla yo.-Apuntó.

-Me parece bien. Deja que pase por casa a por algo de dinero...

-No, invito yo. Después de todo, te he propuesto el plan.-Ante la mirada de reproche de Kenny se apresuró a explicarse.-No vamos a un sitio muy caro, así que no me importa poner un par de dolares para ti.-Sonrió.

-En cuanto cobre pienso invitarte yo a algo.-Soltó el rubio. Ahora que Kenny tenía trabajo podía permitirse algunos caprichos, pero Kyle no lo consentiría hoy.

Él prefería que su amigo ahorrase tanto como pudiese para sí mismo, ya bastante tenía con apenas tener para comer los cinco que eran en su familia, como para encima, invertir su sueldo particular en compensar a amigos por sentirse generosos un día. Pero no iba a discutir con Kenny ahora, ya lo olvidaría y Kyle pagaría su propio batido, o lo que fuese.

Siguió a Kenny al exterior de la casa, cerrando las cremalleras de sus bolsillos, y abrochándose la chaqueta. Caminaron al lado, y Kenny seguía los pasos de Kyle porque el sabía dónde iban a comer. El chico pelirrojo lo llevó a un restaurante de comida rápida bastante conocido.

-Vamos.-Dijo Kyle, cogiéndolo de la manga de la chaqueta y entrando al local.

Montones de gente haciendo colas desordenadas armaban alboroto, hablando unos con otros sobre lo que iban a tomar, o sobre la película del sábado. Gritos de niños sentados en las mesas llegaban a los oídos de los chicos, y diversas convenrsaciones totalmente dispares surgían por los cuatro costados. Kyle caminó hacia unas de las colas, acompañado de Kenny. Este último miraba los carteles de los precios y las diferentes ofertas que ofrecían.

-¿De verdad te dan un menú completo por seis con noventa?-Preguntó.

-Sí. No está mal de precio.-Comentó.-Elige algo, lo que quieras.

Amos estuvieron de pie durante varios minutos, eternos al parecer, y cuando llegaron al mostrador Kyle pudo pedir la comida de los dos. Pagó y cargó con una bandeja. Se volvió hacia el rubio y se la entregó. Este la cogió, con miedo. Kyle cogió otra y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que pudieran ir a buscar una mesa. Kyle detectó una mesa para dos que acababa de quedarse libre. Gritó para que Kenny lo oyese entre el gentío y lo siguiera.

Se sentaron uno frente a otro y empezaron a sacar sobres de ketchup y aderezos de una pequeña bolsa. Kenny abrió la caja de su hamburguesa y Kyle lo imitó. Vació una bolsa de patatas en la otra parte de la caja de la hamburguesa. Ambos llenaron de salsas su propia comida y empezaron a comer.

-Kenny, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh? Sí, es solo que... No sé... Me siento raro en un sitio así.

-¿Nunca has estado en un restaurante de comida rápida?

-¿Con qué dinero?-Inquirió.-Sabía de su existencia, pero nada más.

Kyle pensó que era imposible que alguien no hubiera comido nunca en un sitio así, pero Kenny no lo había hecho nunca. Desde luego que no conocía bien al otro. Estaba descubriendo un nuevo Kenny, más allá de la fachada que conocía, y eso le gustaba.

La guitarra descansaba al lado del rubio, mientras hablaban de esto y de aquello. Kenny descubrió que al sorber de su pajita ya no sabía el refresco de cola que había pedido.

-¡Vaya!

-Ve a rellenarlo.-Dijo Kyle.

-¿Así? ¿Sin más?

-¡Claro!-Sonrió y vio a Kenny levantarse e ir a rellenar su vaso.

-¡¿Con lo que yo quiera?!-Preguntó desde la lejanía, sin importarle que la gente se volviera para mirarlo. Kyle sonrió, algo sonrojado por la situación levemente embarazosa que había generado Kenny. Asintió con la cabeza y el otro acabó de rellenar su vaso de bebida. Volvió y se sentó para terminar de comer.

-¿Ahora donde vamos?-Preguntó Kyle.

-Dónde quieras.-Soltó Kenny, con la boca llena.

-Yo he elegido donde comer. Tu eliges donde vamos.-Zanjó la discusión con aquella frase.

-Está bien. Vayamos al parque.-Sugirió.

Terminaron de comer y salieron en dirección al parque, sin prisas. Dentro de poco serían las cuatro de la tarde, y haría bastante calor, así que era una buena hora para estar un rato al aire libre, y olvidar temporalmente el frío propio del lugar. Los nacidos en South Park estaban hechos al frío, pero de vez en cuando sienta bien poder quitarse una chaqueta, o los guantes.

Kenny eligió un banco al azar. Apoyó la base de la guitarra sobre este y se dispuso a sacarla de la funda. Kyle se sentó a esperar. Su amigo se subió al banco y se sentó en el respaldo, dejando la funda a un lado. Kyle observó, sin querer desconcentrarlo. Ni siquiera sabía porqué quería pasar más tiempo con Kenny, si este iba a estar ocupado con la guitarra, pero le dio igual. No quería salir solo sabiendo que Kenny estaría por ahí también. Mejor no tener plan en compañía que no tenerlo solo.

-¿Había deberes para mañana?-Preguntó el rubio, sin dejar de mirar el instrumento.

-Ahm...-Kyle se sorprendió de que reparara en su presencia a pesar de su concentración. Kenny podía hacer dos cosas a la vez, después de todo.-No, creo que no.-Respondió, sin estar muy seguro.

-Bueno, de todas maneras no iba a hacerlos.-Rió.-No quería que te quedaras ahí callado solo porque estoy empanado con esta maravilla.-Comentó.

-Bueno, yo también soy maravilloso.-Bromeó Kyle.

-Desde luego. Pero no todos los días se puede tocar una guitarra en tan buen estado. Sobre todo si eres de mi familia.-Se burló el otro de sí mismo.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Qué a él si lo tocaría todos los días? ¿Y había dicho que era maravilloso? Definitivamente el maravilloso era él.

Después de una hora y media aproximadamente, Kenny volvió a enfundar la guitarra de Kyle y la depositó con cuidado sobre el banco. Se sentó a la altura de Kyle y lo miró, sonriendo. Kyle le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Que de qué?

-Pues eso, que qué hacemos.-Apuntó Kenny, sin dejar de sonreír.

Kyle se perdió en sus ojos. ¿Se estaría...? ¡No! Pero... ¿Y sí...? Miró la sonrisa de Kenny, esos labios que ya había probado y, por Dios, no podía negar que le encantaban. Un torbellino de pensamientos, ideas y sentimientos lo invadía por dentro.

Colocó ambas manos en las mejillas del rubio y lo besó en los labios. Fue un beso de cinco o diez segundos. Kenny no se movió. Kyle se alejó de él, con las mejillas muy rojas y sin atreverse a abrir los ojos. Intentó reprimir las lágrimas, algo dentro le decía que Kenny no sentía lo mismo. La mano del susodicho se posó en su mejilla, a la vez que Kyle bajaba lentamente sus manos, rompiendo el contacto físico con Kenny. Entonces se atrevió a mirarlo. El rubio sonreía amablemente, y hasta un tono rosado apareció en su cara.

-Eres más impredecible de lo que creía.-Fue lo único que dijo. Kyle esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de que Kenny arremetiera con un segundo beso, más intenso. Sus labios conectaron con los del pelirrojo, que respondió enseguida, y puso las manos en la espalda del chico del chaquetón naranja, quien mordía su labio inferior y buscaba su lengua con frenesí.

-Bueno, ya son casi las seis. Quizá debería volver a casa.

-¿Sin pasarte antes por la mía?-Preguntó Kenny en tono sugerente.-Mis padres deben de haber salido, Kevin estará de juerga y Karen con amigas. Tenemos un par de horas para estar solos.-El final de la frase se mezcló con su risa, y besó el cuello descubierto de Kyle, que volvió a abrocharse la chaqueta hasta arriba cuando Kenny se alejó de él.

-No soy fácil de convencer.-Retó. Kenny puso carita de cordero degollado, casi rogándole.-Pero por ser tú me dejaré persuadir.-Aceptó, sintiendo la cara arder. La mano de Kenny apretó la suya, y lo instó a levantarse del banco. Con la guitarra a hombros caminó hasta casa, acompañado de Kyle.

Entró por la puerta, dejó la guitarra junto a esta y estrechó al pelirrojo entre sus brazos. No le dio tiempo ni de quitarse el gorro, los guantes o la chaqueta. Kenny lo sujetaba con fuerza y lo llenaba de besos. Mientras subía las escaleras de espaldas, iba arrancándole ropa a Kyle.

La desvencijada cama de Kenny no estaba para aquellos trotes, así que no aguantó demasiado, y el trozo de madera que tenía por cabezal de partió. Además, a las paredes se añadieron nuevos desconchones, todo culpa de las embestidas de Kenny.

-Aún nos queda un buen rato. ¿Otro asalto?-Provocó el rubio, sin preocuparse por el desastre de su dormitorio. Kyle se percató de que no quedaba mucho más por destrozar, pero tener la cabeza rubia de Kenny descansando sobre su pecho le hacía olvidarse un poco más de los problemas.

Por mi... ¿Aguantarás tú?-Se burló de la cansada respiración de su amigo.

-¿Bromeas?-Separó las piernas del pelirrojo con las manos, pero el chico de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza.

-Me toca a mí encima.

-¿Qué?-Kenny se sorprendió bastante, pero luego sonrió.-Como quieras.-Le dio vía libre.

Kenny se tumbó en la cama, boca arriba y Kyle se puso delante de él. Se colocó entre sus piernas y comenzó a besarle. Las manos del rubio acariciaron su espalda, pasaron a sus costados y allí se deslizaron hasta su cintura. Entonces lo abrazó con fuerza y lo levantó un poco, dejándolo sentado sobre él.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué...?

-Dije que podías estar arriba, pero no que fuese a recibir yo.-Le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Kenny!-Se quejó Kyle.

Tenlo en cuenta para la próxima. Pensaron ambos.

* * *

**Pues se acabó el capítulo dos :D**

**Este es el punto de vista de Kyle, que nos aclara nuevos puntos sobre lo que ya nos había contado nuestro adorado Kenny xD**

**He elegido una fecha como hoy (14-2-2014) para subirlo porque es el día de los enamorados, este capítulo es un torbellino de sentimientos y se presentan dudas sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de Kyle, y hacia quien. Y, asumámoslo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer a las once y media de la noche un día como hoy jajaja (posiblemente me acabe la caja de bombones Milka que me han regalado hoy mientras veo algo como _La boda de mi mejor amigo_ o cualquier otra película de Julia Roberts T.T).**

**De nuevo, la canción mencionada pertenece a su autor, no la tomo con ánimo d lucro, sino como una letra acertada para la narración.**

**Y lo más importante: South Park y sus personajes pertenecen en su totalidad a Matt Stone y Trey Parker :3**

**Gracias a todos! ^^**


End file.
